It's a beautiful day
by MJMurdock
Summary: Hoy he aprendido que cada vez que te chocas con un inglés tiene la imperante obligación de invitare a una copa.Los pantalones de pana marrón se convirtieron en un muchacho pelirrojo No lo penséis, no tiene sentido.
1. One vision

It's a beautiful day.

Mary Jane: Gracias por entrar a leer esto, espero que os guste, es un reto que pretendía ser de pagina y media, y ya voy por la 30 o algo así.

Marta se dirigía como de costumbre hacia la universidad. Era alumna de intercambio en Londres, y estaba muy ilusionada con el tema, las clases eran casi mejores de lo que esperaba, y había hecho algún que otro proyecto de amistad, pero nada del otro mundo.

Odiaba el metro londinense casi tanto como odiaba tener que levantarse tan temprano, pero ya se sabe, ¿a quién le gusta tener que coger un tren a las siete y media?

Cuando vivía en Barcelona, las cosas eran más fáciles en ese aspecto, despertarse por la mañana comportaba coger el tren más tarde de lo que lo hacía en Londres y no significaba, casi nunca un esfuerzo tan grande, exceptuando, claro está, las noches que se pasaba casi trasnochando con su prima Maria, aquellas mañanas eran auténticas pesadillas.

Como en un flash back Marta se acordó de su prima aquella dichosa mañana cuando se despertó. Al sonar el despertador, abrió los ojos, miró el teléfono y pensó: " ¿Cómo lo hizo para mantenerme al teléfono hasta las tres de la madrugada?" y la respuesta se le presentó como si su prima estuviera allí, al ponerse en pié y coger la camiseta que se había puesto la tarde anterior descubrió un panfleto de la compañía de teléfono: "Llamadas internacionales a teléfonos fijos gratis, díganos a quién quiere llamar y se lo ponemos fácil."

Como anuncié al principio, Marta se dirigía hacia la universidad, como de costumbre, con su mochila bandolera y su pelo alborotado, que le hacía acordarse de su prima cada vez que pasaba cerca de cualquier cosa que pudiera reflejar la luz. Se metió en el tren, como siempre, pensando que al menos en Barcelona, de vez en cuando, se sentaba cerca de algún joven atractivo y podía dejar volar su imaginación durante unos minutos.

Pero lo único que veía Marta hasta que alcanzaba la vista era gente de mediana edad que dormitaba entre los asientos vacíos, por no haber, a aquellas horas no había ni overbooking.

Puso en marcha el mp3 y empezó a sonar "It's a beautiful day", puso los ojos en blanco y después los clavó en el exterior, llovía a cántaros. Tras aquel despertar, aquello era lo peor que los dioses le podían deparar: ironía.

Bajó del tren y esperó el siguiente, el trasbordo no era lo que más le molestaba, podía observar a la gente pasar e imaginar a dónde se dirigían.

Pasó un tren y bajaron los pasajeros, alguien se sentó a su lado pero tenía la música demasiado alta y estaba demasiado dormida para importarle. Fuera quien fuere, llevaba unos pantalones de pana marrón, en su mundo, Marta estaba sentada al lado de unos pantalones de pana marrón.

Hasta que alzó la cabeza para volver a mirar cuanto faltaba para el próximo tren. Los pantalones de pana marrón se convirtieron en un muchacho pelirrojo que le llevó a condenar a la empresa telefónica entera por poner los mensajes internacionales tan caros. No podía mandarle un mensaje a su prima diciéndole "Hoy he visto a tu amor platónico, y se ha sentado a mi lado en la estación, muérete de envidia". La que se moría de rabia era ella.

Disimuladamente cambió la canción a "One vision" rezando por que el chico supiera qué era lo que ella estaba escuchando y subió el volumen hasta el nivel de casi contaminación acústica. Volvió a observarle y sonrió al ver que no llevaba reproductor de música.

En cuanto vino el tren desistió, él no se ponía en pié para subirse, y no parecía tener ninguna intención de hacerlo. Paró el mp3, le miró, sus miradas se cruzaron, nada, un instante como ocurre con todo el mundo al que se observa en un tren, él parecía cansado y suspiró, las puertas del tren se abrieron, subió y con disimulo Marta se dio la vuelta, el chico ya no estaba allí.

Hacia las tres y media Marta llegó a la residencia en la que pasaba un 25 del día. Se metió en la ducha inmediatamente y después, fiel a las tradiciones españolas que jamás había seguido, se echó una siesta. Lo último que quería era ponerse a estudiar, apenas llevaba una semana en la cuidad y pasaba olímpicamente de ponerse en cuarentena estudiantil tan temprano. Así que decidió salir a dar una vuelta y se encontró a si misma, sin siquiera proponérselo frente los dos cuadros de JWWaterhouse de la Tate Gallery. A medida que pasaba el tiempo fue dándose cuenta de que aquello no era lo mismo sola. Así que volvió a la residencia y sin quitarse siquiera la chaqueta descolgó el teléfono. Después de dos horas de conversación, con sus padres, su hermano y su prima decidió irse a cenar, pues a las ocho cerraban el comedor, e irse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente aún tenía bastante sueño y pensó que, al menos, para su prima eran aún las seis.

Por inspiración divina, se peinó, pensando que, a lo mejor, por casualidad, y si los dioses le eran propicios, volvería a ver a los pantalones de pana o, al menos no iría a clase como recién levantada, aunque en realidad sí iba a clase recién levantada.

Volvió a subirse al mismo tren de siempre y se volvió a sentar en el mismo banco de siempre en la estación. Pero, aquel día dejó pasar 3 trenes, aunque debería haberse subido, al menos a uno de ellos, si quería llegar a tiempo a clase. Pensó que no pasaría nada si llegaba un poco tarde.

La estación empezaba a llenarse de niños pequeños que iban al colegio acompañados por sus padres. Y cuando Marta ya no albergaba esperanzas, y realmente se hubiera conformado con ver a una sola persona de su edad, los pantalones de pana volvieron a sentarse a su lado, solo que ya no eran unos pantalones de pana, sino unos tejanos oscuros. Marta paró instintivamente el reproductor. El chico miró el reloj algo impaciente y se puso en pie. Antes de que Marta le observara por segunda vez él ya estaba de pié y caminaba hacia la salida.

Sin pensárselo ella miró el reloj también, ya llegaba media hora tarde, y aquello, no era su estilo, ella no interrumpía las clases a mitad de la explicación. Le siguió, salieron de la estación ella con la música puesta para disimular, y con la mirada en el infinito, pero asegurándose de vez en cuando de que seguía detrás de él.

Pero, al mp3 se le ocurrió cambiar a "I can't get no satisfaction", bajó la cabeza para cambiar la canción y cuando volvió a alzar la vista, tubo que pararse de repente, no veía al chico, no estaba allí, miró hacia atrás, nada, buscó en las calles que torcían cerca de allí para ver si el chico se le había perdido, pero no, absolutamente nada, se había evaporado.

Su mente hizo una pausa, dos encuentros eran suficientes, en algún reglamento interior que seguía, para ponerle un mote al chico, así que volvió a clase, interrumpiéndola no media sino una hora tarde y en cuanto volvió llamó por teléfono a su prima.

- ¿Te he contado lo del chico aquel?- le preguntó no muy segura.

- ¿Cuál de ellos?- contestó María con su típico aire despreocupado.

- El del tren.

- Wow.. ¿has visto un chico en un tren?

- Si, bueno, no, en la estación...- comenzó Marta.

- Pues siento informarte de que ellos también pueden utilizar el transporte público.

- El caso es que se llama Will.

- ¿Will? – se extrañó- Pero ¿has hablado con él?- dijo como si Marta le hubiera comentado un encuentro en la tercera fase.

- No, pero es inglés, tiene que llamarse Will.

- Bueno, desde luego algo parecido sí, también puede llamarse Harry, o Henry o cualquiera de esos nombres de aristócrata.

- Ni le he dicho hola, a lo mejor es holandés o sueco o ...- dijo Marta.

- Entonces le llamaremos... ¿te sabes algún nombre sueco?

Siguieron hablando durante, al menos, una hora, Maria terminó diciendo que lo que había hecho podría ser acoso y que la próxima vez le saludara y le pidiera permiso para seguirle, con toda naturalidad.

Los días pasaban cada día más lentamente y los efímeros encuentros con el pelirrojo al que Marta llamaba Will quedaron en… eso, en dos efímeros encuentros que podría haber tenido con cualquier otra persona. Y sí, Marta seguía pensando "Will, ven a saludarme a la estación, ¿porqué no apareces?" cada mañana, pero ella se repetía que lo hacía por puro aburrimiento.

Hasta que estando en la estación, escuchando "All you need is love", notó la vibración del teléfono móvil, de nuevo, su prima querida.

- Hola Marta, ¿dónde estás?- era una pregunta muy corriente cuando vivían ambas cerca de Barcelona y podían encontrarse en cuestión de minutos.

- En Londres, ¿dónde quieres que esté?

- Ya lo sé, tonta que estás en Londres. – le contestó entrecortada la voz de María- digo dónde de Londres exactamente.

- En la estación de Hyde Park Corner, ¿Por?

- Pues… - la sonrisa de María se notaba en su voz- Porque por casualidad estoy en Heathrow haciendo trasbordo y tengo unas… ocho horas antes de recoger los billetes.

Aquello de casualidad no tenía absolutamente nada.

Acordaron que Marta cogiera un taxi hasta Heathrow y pagarlo a medias, pero el precio no era nada comparado con la sorpresa que Marta se llevó.

Tomaron algo en un café, muy cerca de la entrada, y charlaron un rato. A Marta no pareció importarle demasiado perderse las clases, así que decidieron brindar por los viejos tiempos y dar una vuelta por las tiendas que había en el aeropuerto.

Los zapatos de suela de madera de María resonaban en el suelo cristalino a aquellas horas de la mañana y hacían que Marta enrojeciera y se riera al ver como algunos la miraban somnolientos. Empezaban a abrir algunas tiendas y los tres cafés que llevaba Maria en el cuerpo contrastaban mucho con el ambiente soporífero del aeropuerto al amanecer. Marta pensó que ahora mismo estaría escuchando un rollo insoportable en inglés y prefería ese incómodo pero natural contraste. Pero como es normal, también había algún que otro pasajero que llegaba tarde y uno de ellos le dio un soberano empujón a Maria que lo esquivó como pudo y se quedó clavada de cara a un aparador.

- Me he enamorado. – le dijo a su prima en tono confidencial.

- ¿Otra vez?- le dijo Marta bromeando.

Pero María le tiró del brazo y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalándole al aparador. Detrás del aparador, se dibujaba una figura muy familiar, más de lo que debería. Efectivamente, era el chico que se había encontrado ya dos veces en la estación de Hyde park Corrner y al que había seguido sin mucho éxito.

- Ese es Will, el de la estación. – dijo en tono tajante.

- ¿Quién?

- El pelirrojo al que seguí.- aclaró sin cambiar el tono.

- No, si yo hablaba de las sandalias del aparador… pero el chico también se las trae.

Sin mediar palabra y con complicidad absolutamente tácita entraron en la tienda como el que no quiere la cosa. Naturalmente, como todas las mujeres hacen en situaciones parecidas, comentaron en susurros los pormenores del atuendo del pobre chico.

- Y tú ves esto cada mañana, creo que me voy a desmayar, ¡lo bien que le quedan esos pantalones!

- Le he visto dos veces.- corrigió Marta convencida de que el chico las estaba oyendo. Ley de Murphy, ya se sabe.

- Yo también le hubiera seguido.

- Y ¿le has visto de perfil?

Total: el examen rutinario.

Solo que, al terminar el examen rutinario, el chico aún no se había movido de la tienda. Raro, muy raro. Empezaban a pensar en irse, porque la dependienta por poco las obligaba a probarse algo, hasta que se les cayó el alma a los pies.

Con una sonrisa radiante y ojos de buena persona, una muchacha de su estatura y de la edad del chico entró en la tienda, se saludaron, se abrazaron, se dieron la mano y salieron fuera.

- Guarra asquerosa.- dijo instintivamente María en cuanto se aseguró de que no la oían.

Aunque aún no les habían perdido de vista, pero una especie de rotulador rojo invisible acababa de tachar al chico de una lista tremendamente larga que Marta ni tenía escrita en papel.

María se fue a recoger los billetes cuando ya estaban hartas de ir de compras. Hartas, sí, se puede decir eso de vez en cuando sobre las compras sin ofender a nadie y es que el armario londinense de Marta quedó casi renovado.

Se despidieron, María entró en la Terminal, despidiéndose con un largísimo "hasta luego" y Marta consiguió meter todas las bolsas en una, y cargó con algo de dificultad la bolsa hasta la parada del tren que llevaba al centro de la cuidad.

"Si es que soy gafe" Pensó al bajarse en King's Cross para hacer trasbordo. Porque allí estaban el pelirrojo inalcanzable y la muchacha. El viaje había sido suficientemente largo como para que Afrodita la martirizara de aquella manera.

Pasó por su lado poniendo en marcha el mp3 de nuevo y sonriendo al pensar que su prima seguramente llamaría "¡William!" desde el otro extremo del andén solo para ver si el chico se giraba.

Al querer encender el reproductor, la bolsa simplemente le resbaló de los dedos y fue a parar lo suficientemente cerca de la pareja para que los paquetes cayeran prácticamente a los pies del pelirrojo.

Los tres se agacharon para recoger las cosas, Marta, sin dejar de pedir perdón, roja de vergüenza y muy patosa vio como el chico, sin querer, pisaba una de las bolsas y con algo de dificultad se atrevió a decirle:

- Perdona…

Pero la chica le interrumpió al ver a qué se refería.

- Ron, no seas torpe, le estás pisando las cosas. – dijo con sutileza.

Pensando en que llamaría a su prima en cuando supiera que había llegado a su destino, Marta les dio las gracias encarecidamente y volvió a poner las cosas en una sola bolsa con la ayuda de la chica.

- Oye, ¿nos hemos visto antes?- le preguntó el renombrado Ron.

"Tres veces más aquella en la que te seguí contando esta" pensó Marta.

- En el aeropuerto.- respondió con una sonrisa algo estúpida.

Ron se quedó pensativo por, al menos cinco segundos.

- ¡Oh! Sí, ibas con alguien ¿verdad?

Marta asintió.

- Siento mucho que te haya pisado la compra,- dijo la chica señalando a Ron- ¿te gustaría quedarte a tomar algo con nosotros y te lo recompensamos?

"¡Tres es multitud, tres es multitud!" Pensó Marta, pero no pudo hacer más que asentir.

La llevaron a un local que Marta no había visto en su vida, es más, no recordaba que estuviera ahí la última vez que pasó por King's Cross.

- No puedes traerla aquí…- dijo el chico susurrando, e intentando que Marta no se enterara.

Cuando esta le miró inevitablemente extrañada el chico sonrió impulsivamente.

Marta volvió a asentir asustada.

- Todavía tenemos media hora.- le contestó la chica en voz alta- ve a buscar unas jarras de hidromiel- el chico se alejó hacia la barra- Por cierto, yo soy Hermione.

- Marta.- consiguió articular, no sin dificultad al ver que algunos de los cuadros del local se movían.

"Muy bien, Marta, eso es que no has desayunado bien, mañana ¡huevos revueltos!" se dijo.

El chico volvió y le trajo lo que ella pensó sería una bebida típica, porque no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué podía ser. Pero no era ni mucho menos peor que la coca cola, así que se la bebió muy a gusto mientras conversaban y descubrió que Ron era tan atractivo como inocente y que solo le faltaba que se le cayera la baba cada vez que Hermione hacía alguna observación.

Pasaron más bien cuarenta y cinco minutos en que intercambiaron una información, según el punto de vista de Marta, algo extraña, no estudiaban, ni trabajaban, ni conocían la universidad en la que ella estudiaba. Simplemente estaban de paso por King's Cross.

Cuando a los tres se les acababa el tema de conversación, Marta se puso en pie y decidió que el hombre de detrás de Ron no podía estar moviendo la cuchara del café sin tocarla. Así que se despidió y sacó el mp3 de la bolsa (para descubrir que no iba ni queriendo), enfadada y sin mirar por donde iba fue a volver a chocarse y, de nuevo (maldiciendo la Ley de Murphy) los paquetes cayeron al suelo con un estruendo que no hubieran hecho ni cayendo de un quinto piso. Y naturalmente ella también cayó al suelo, con el pertinente grito involuntario.

- Lo siento.- dijo la pared con la que había chocado.

Marta tenía los ojos cerrados y un "que vergüenza" metido en la cabeza. Oyó a Hermione y a Ron levantarse de la silla y recoger de nuevo sus cosas mientras ella reunía el valor para abrir los ojos y ponerse en pié.

- Vaya con los Weasley.- dijo Hermione cuando, por fin Marta se puso en pie y vio con quién había chocado.

- Lo siento, de verdad.- le dijo un chico de la misma altura que Ron, pero algo mayor, dándole la mano- ¿Estás bien?

- Ha sido culpa mía.- dijo ella entrecortadamente.

Se hizo el silencio. Marta miró a Hermione, Hermione a Ron, Ron le devolvió la mirada, Marta solo veía personajes de cuadro que se movían, esta vez más claramente que nunca, la pared con la que había chocado la miraba a ella con curiosidad, Ron miró de nuevo a aquel hombre y le dio la mano con decisión.

- Charlie, - le dijo – hará una hora le he tirado yo las bolsas al suelo a la pobre chica.- dijo señalándola.

Y entonces tosió, obviamente ocultando algún mensaje oculto entre la carraspera. (Nota de la Autora: ¡Ejem!¡Muggle!¡Ejem!)

- ¡Oh!- sonrió Charlie- Entonces, quieres ir a tomar algo a… ¿un Bup?

- ¿Un bup?- "pasmada" esa era la palabra que la mente de Marta guardaba para después contarle la experiencia a su diario.

- Un Pub.- corrigió Hermione con una sonrisa.

- Abren por la noche.- dijo Marta con una lógica aplastante.

Hermione asintió lentamente.

- ¡Oh! Pues… ¡Por la noche!- dijo Charlie ingenuo.

Cuando Marta descolgó el teléfono, aquella tarde, lo primero que dijo al oír el "¡hola! Cuanto tiempo!" de su prima fue:

- Hoy he aprendido que cada vez que te chocas con un inglés tiene la imperante obligación de invitare a una copa.

- Pues haré el viaje expresamente para "chocarme" con Orlando Bloom.

Charlie, Ron y Hermione siguieron esperando en aquel local que según Charlie le traía tan buenos recuerdos de su temporada adolescente. Esperaban a Harry, que como buen amigo, se retrasaba unos 45 minutos y para cuando se sentó junto a ellos casi nadie se dio cuenta.

- Por cierto, ¿cómo se te ha ocurrido traerla a un local mágico?- dijo Ron recriminándolo por enésima vez.

- Le has pisado las compras, Ron.- Harry conocía demasiado bien esa mirada de Hermione.

Charlie saludó a Harry con la mano y este se cogió una silla para seguir oyendo la conversación.

- Vale que le pida yo perdón, - dijo Ron con especial retintín en el "yo"- pero no eres mi madre, ¿Sabes?

Charlie y Harry intercambiaron miradas de "otra vez no".

- Bueno, tranquilos, que el que la ha cagado pero bien he sido yo.- interrumpió Charlie.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo Harry viendo la esperanza de colarse en la conversación.

Ron y Hermione dejaron de mirarse el uno al otro por un segundo y se vinieron a dar cuenta de que Harry estaba allí. Y la discusión volvió a comenzar, por lo que Harry no tuvo más remedio que escribirle a Charlie una nota en una servilleta pidiéndole que se lo contara más tarde.

Decidieron que el modo más agradable de ir hacia La Madriguera, era coger un tren muggle, porque Harry se había pasado el día apareciéndose y desapareciéndose, y empezaba a tener náuseas.

Pero la discusión terminó al entrar en el tren, Charlie no pudo evitar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver como las quejas de Ron se apagaron en cuanto Hermione le dio la mano sin siquiera decirle nada. Harry entornó los ojos y suspiró.

Charlie conocía muy bien a su hermana y sabía perfectamente lo que sentía por Harry, aunque al no poder verla la mayoría de los cotilleos familiares siempre pasaban por su madre antes de llegar a él, y algunos de los supuestos hechos parecían más de novela rosa de lo que Charlie se imaginaba que eran.

El viaje era suficientemente largo así que esperaron a que Ron empezara a roncar para contarle a Harry lo sucedido con la muggle patosa.

- Así que por alguna norma divina que dice que cuando se le cae algo alguien hay que invitarle a algo, Charlie tiene una cita con una muggle. – concluyó Hermione.

- Yo no lo llamaría… - empezó Charlie.

- Pobre chica, debió de alucinar con los cuadros del bar. – comentó Harry, para nada en tono de reprimenda.

- ¡Otro igual!- se quejó Hermione.

- Es que infringiste una ley. – se atrevió a decir Charlie.

Al llegar a La Madriguera a Charlie solo le quedaban unas dos horas para tener que volverse a aparecer en Londres, lo que no le hacía ninguna gracia, pero él no era la clase de persona que deja plantada a una chica porque tiene miedo de vomitarle encima en cuanto llegue.

Charlie abrió uno de los armarios de la cocina antes incluso de saludar a su madre.

- Yo cenaré antes, ¿de acuerdo?- soltó ante la mirada represora de su madre y cogiendo una

caja de pastelitos, hechos por la Señora Weasley- es que tengo que irme porque…

- Tiene una cita.- dijo Hermione.

Ron se llevó las manos a la cabeza. La cara de la Señora Weasley cambió totalmente en cuestión de segundos hasta convertirse en casi una sonrisa radiante por entero.

- ¡Así que una cita!- dijo como si hubiera perdido las esperanzas de casar a su hijo muchos años atrás- pues para empezar, no cenarás, la invitarás a cenar.- y le quitó los pastelitos de las manos tan rápido que Charlie ni se enteró.

- ¿Dónde?- dijo él, al cabo de unos segundos de perplejidad.

- Es que es muggle.- comentó Harry, a lo que Ron negó con la cabeza con ánimo catastrofista.

- ¡¿Muggle?!- Arthur Weasley, que parecía haber estado leyendo el periódico hasta entonces, desveló tener un tercer oído en la nuca.

Charlie bufó. "Otra vez, no" pensó por segunda vez aquel día. Le había ocurrido lo mismo siempre desde sus dieciséis años, empezada a echar de menos Rumania, por el simple hecho de que su madre no le planeara las citas. "Aunque citas, citas, lo que se dice citas, en Rumania…."

Se desapareció y fue directo a la que había sido su habitación. Se había olvidado de que Ron lo tenía todo de naranja chillón. Oyó a su madre desde abajo gritarle "¡y dúchate que no tienes mucho tiempo!".

No le apetecía ir, para nada, estaba cansado, pero era un hombre de palabra y ahora ya, si no iba a su madre le daría un ataque. Abrió el grifo de la ducha y miró el reloj, eran las seis y media, tenía una hora escasa.

Fin del Capítulo

Mary Jane: ¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!


	2. Muggle

It's a beautifull day capítulo 2

Mary Jane: lo sé, éxito cero, más que nada porque el primer capítulo lo colgué esta mañana.

Charlie, Ron y Hermione siguieron esperando en aquel local que según Charlie le traía tan buenos recuerdos de su temporada adolescente. Esperaban a Harry, que como buen amigo, se retrasaba unos 45 minutos y para cuando se sentó junto a ellos casi nadie se dio cuenta.

- Por cierto, ¿cómo se te ha ocurrido traerla a un local mágico?- dijo Ron recriminándolo por enésima vez.

- Le has pisado las compras, Ron.- Harry conocía demasiado bien esa mirada de Hermione.

Charlie saludó a Harry con la mano y este se cogió una silla para seguir oyendo la conversación.

- Vale que le pida yo perdón, - dijo Ron con especial retintín en el "yo"- pero no eres mi madre, ¿Sabes?

Charlie y Harry intercambiaron miradas de "otra vez no".

- Bueno, tranquilos, que el que la ha cagado pero bien he sido yo.- interrumpió Charlie.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo Harry viendo la esperanza de colarse en la conversación.

Ron y Hermione dejaron de mirarse el uno al otro por un segundo y se vinieron a dar cuenta de que Harry estaba allí. Y la discusión volvió a comenzar, por lo que Harry no tuvo más remedio que escribirle a Charlie una nota en una servilleta pidiéndole que se lo contara más tarde.

Decidieron que el modo más agradable de ir hacia La Madriguera, era coger un tren muggle, porque Harry se había pasado el día apareciéndose y desapareciéndose, y empezaba a tener náuseas.

Pero la discusión terminó al entrar en el tren, Charlie no pudo evitar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver como las quejas de Ron se apagaron en cuanto Hermione le dio la mano sin siquiera decirle nada. Harry entornó los ojos y suspiró.

Charlie conocía muy bien a su hermana y sabía perfectamente lo que sentía por Harry, aunque al no poder verla la mayoría de los cotilleos familiares siempre pasaban por su madre antes de llegar a él, y algunos de los supuestos hechos parecían más de novela rosa de lo que Charlie se imaginaba que eran.

El viaje era suficientemente largo así que esperaron a que Ron empezara a roncar para contarle a Harry lo sucedido con la muggle patosa.

- Así que por alguna norma divina que dice que cuando se le cae algo alguien hay que invitarle a algo, Charlie tiene una cita con una muggle. – concluyó Hermione.

- Yo no lo llamaría… - empezó Charlie.

- Pobre chica, debió de alucinar con los cuadros del bar. – comentó Harry, para nada en tono de reprimenda.

- ¡Otro igual!- se quejó Hermione.

- Es que infringiste una ley. – se atrevió a decir Charlie.

Al llegar a La Madriguera a Charlie solo le quedaban unas dos horas para tener que volverse a aparecer en Londres, lo que no le hacía ninguna gracia, pero él no era la clase de persona que deja plantada a una chica porque tiene miedo de vomitarle encima en cuanto llegue.

Charlie abrió uno de los armarios de la cocina antes incluso de saludar a su madre.

- Yo cenaré antes, ¿de acuerdo?- soltó ante la mirada represora de su madre y cogiendo una

caja de pastelitos, hechos por la Señora Weasley- es que tengo que irme porque…

- Tiene una cita.- dijo Hermione.

Ron se llevó las manos a la cabeza. La cara de la Señora Weasley cambió totalmente en cuestión de segundos hasta convertirse en casi una sonrisa radiante por entero.

- ¡Así que una cita!- dijo como si hubiera perdido las esperanzas de casar a su hijo muchos años atrás- pues para empezar, no cenarás, la invitarás a cenar.- y le quitó los pastelitos de las manos tan rápido que Charlie ni se enteró.

- ¿Dónde?- dijo él, al cabo de unos segundos de perplejidad.

- Es que es muggle.- comentó Harry, a lo que Ron negó con la cabeza con ánimo catastrofista.

- ¡¿Muggle?!- Arthur Weasley, que parecía haber estado leyendo el periódico hasta entonces, desveló tener un tercer oído en la nuca.

Charlie bufó. "Otra vez, no" pensó por segunda vez aquel día. Le había ocurrido lo mismo siempre desde sus dieciséis años, empezada a echar de menos Rumania, por el simple hecho de que su madre no le planeara las citas. "Aunque citas, citas, lo que se dice citas, en Rumania…."

Se desapareció y fue directo a la que había sido su habitación. Se había olvidado de que Ron lo tenía todo de naranja chillón. Oyó a su madre desde abajo gritarle "¡y dúchate que no tienes mucho tiempo!".

No le apetecía ir, para nada, estaba cansado, pero era un hombre de palabra y ahora ya, si no iba a su madre le daría un ataque. Abrió el grifo de la ducha y miró el reloj, eran las seis y media, tenía una hora escasa.

Marta empezó a deshacer las bolsas. Tenía una hora para cambiarse y un montón de ropa nueva entre la que elegir, así que empezó por arreglarse un poco el pelo aunque sabía que esa batalla estaba perdida. Se hubiera puesto una camisa preciosa, si no llega a ser porque el pisotón del chico pelirrojo se había cargado tres botones.

- Tres botones, un pisotón y hechos añicos.- le comentó a su prima por teléfono.

- Tres botones por una cita con un inglés, que además, según dices, no estaba nada mal…- Maria hizo ver que se lo pensaba- yo los regalo.

- Lo único que sé es que es pelirrojo, como su hermano- María gruñía des de el otro lado del teléfono- , por cierto, ¿qué me pongo?

- El vestido azul.- dijo su prima sin pensárselo.

Pero era demasiado formal. Ahí estaba, tenía que estar al otro lado de Londres en diez minutos y seguía sin saber qué ponerse. Tejanos, no demasiado de andar por casa, el vestido le gustaba, falda, no, la que tenía era demasiado oscura y larga, a lo mejor el vestido con unas sandalias…

Lo normal, terminó poniéndose el vestido y llegando quince minutos tarde.

No la vio venir. Como es obvio, no la reconoció. Se bajó del taxi mientras paraba el mp3. "No, lleva tejanos y yo con un vestido como si fuera a una comunión", pensó mientras se acercaba.

Charlie recordó a su madre diciéndole "Lleve lo que lleve dile que va muy guapa", ni que fuera una cita de verdad, se sabía todo lo que era y no era correcto hacer en una situación así, pero siempre terminaba pareciendo un patoso y un estúpido.

Marta respiró hondo y le saludó desde lejos. El chico hizo como si no la hubiera visto, no podía ser, fuera como fuera ella sí se lo había tomado como una cita, se sentía realmente ridículo. Se acercó, y le dijo hola con la mano aunque estaban a menos de un metro el uno del otro y bien podría haberle dado dos besos a la manera española, porque Charlie hubiera pensado que era una costumbre más bien muggle.

- No hacía falta que…

- Quería hacerlo.- dijo Charlie excusándose, y fijándose en que Marta le sonreía.

- Si todos los ingleses me invitáis a algo cada vez que me caigo al suelo, no me hará falta pagarme la comida porque soy bastante patosa. – terminaba de decirlo y ya le parecía un comentario absolutamente estúpido.

- ¿Ingleses?

- Si…- "Vamos, no me digas que no es inglés, porque el acento lo tiene marcadísimo" pensó Marta.

- ¿Es que tú no eres inglesa?

- Española.- había algo en la cabecita de Marta que no dejaba de repetir "Marta tonta, Marta tonta".

Ahora empezaba a fijarse en ella, en busca de signos que lo confirmaran. Al menos, ahora tendría un tema de conversación comodín que sacar en el caso en que se le acabaran las tácticas para averiguar todo lo que le había encargado su padre que averiguara sobre los muggles (aunque definitivamente se negaba a preguntarle por lo que Harry llamaba teléfonos móviles).

- Y, ¿a dónde quieres ir?- le preguntó Charlie a Marta sin entender la expresión de desconcierto que puso esta- ¿conoces algún pub por aquí?

"¡Te olvidas de que yo no soy de aquí!" pensó Marta sin atreverse a decirle, en su lugar le salió algo parecido:

- Podemos improvisar.

Desde luego, ninguno de los dos negaría jamás que aquello era surrealista, más próximo a una conversación terapéutica con uno mismo a una auténtica cita. A la media hora de vagar sin rumbo en las calles de Londres, a Charlie dejaron de sudarle las manos sin razón y Martha respiraba hondo sin hacer un esfuerzo tremendo por que no se le notara el nerviosismo. Sin saber como terminaron a las puertas del Museo Británico. Marta le arrastró dentro sin pensárselo dos veces. Le quedaban de miedo los pantalones, no hay que negarlo, el chico era atractivo, inglés y necesitaba que le examinaran en cultura.

Aunque Charlie se moría de hambre, no hizo nada por evitar entrar en el museo, aunque ni siquiera sabía que era un museo.

- Arte moderno.- soltó Marta frente un féretro egipcio descomunalmente grande, Charlie la miró extrañado y se fijó en el sarcófago.

- Esas son las runas más antiguas que he leído en mi vida. – dijo sin más miramiento.

- ¿Las lees?- Aquello sí que no se lo esperaba.

- Solía hacerlo, tenía una profesora que se puso rematadamente pesada con eso, auque las que leíamos nosotros eran célticas, podría interpretar algún trozo, pero entre eso y que no me acuerdo muy bien… seguramente te haría un estropicio.

"Un poco raro, aunque si se proponía impresionarme lo ha hecho" pensó Marta, su cara era de suprema extrañeza e hizo que Charlie recordara que la chica era muggle y seguramente no había leído jamás antiguas runas mágicas en clase.

Tras un par de discusiones sobre la centauromáquia y la historia griega, que Charlie dejó que Marta ganara porque obviamente no podía ponerse explicarle historia de la magia, salieron al fin fuera del museo y encontraron un restaurante italiano que parecía bastante cutre y resultó que les sirvieron estando solos, a media luz y con un ambiente sorprendentemente romántico.

- He vuelto hará unos días, trabajaba en Rumania, con animales… animales grandes.- Charlie empezaba a notar la parte "estúpida" de sus citas abalanzarse sobre él irremediablemente. Marta pensó que su prima se iba a reír a carcajada limpia cuando le contara que le gustaba un domador de elefantes.

- Yo estudio traducción e interpretación. – "Marta, saca otro tema, que no se te note que por no saber no te sabes ni la capital de Rumania, y que solo te suena de los vampiros"- Por cierto, dile a tu hermano Ron, que se cargó tres botones de mi camisa nueva, solo cómo anécdota.- terminó sonriendo.

- Típico. – dijo Charlie- Aunque eso cambia las cosas, voy a tener que invitarte otro día para compensarlo.

Aunque no era para compensar, a veces uno no tiene porque decir lo que piensa.

- ¿No debería ser Ron el que me invitara?

- Hermione se ofendería.

Al salir del restaurante, Charlie vino a darse cuenta de que no llevaba dinero muggle para pagar, mientras Marta estaba en el baño, decidió hacer un inocente conjuro de aturdimiento y pérdida de memoria que funcionó a las mil maravillas.

Se despidieron, y volvieron a sus respectivas casas en poco tiempo, a Charlie le pudo el cansancio.

En dos días se volverían a ver, a Charlie le pareció muy agradable y, al final el vestido no le pareció formal ni mucho menos, era… agradable, de un agradable especial. Torció la esquina y se desapareció apareciendo en casa y encontrándose a su madre dormida en el sofá esperándole.

Tosió para despertarla, nada, volvió a toser, nada.

- Mamá, es tarde, es mejor que te vayas a dormir. – le dijo.

Su madre abrió los ojos lentamente y recordó porqué esta allí.

- ¿Qué tal la chica muggle? – "Ni un hola, ni un qué tarde es…"

- Encantadora...

- ¡¿Oh sí?! Me alegro.- dijo su madre- ¿le dijiste que estaba guapa?- preguntó soñolienta yendo hacia las escaleras con su hijo.

- Es que lo estaba, mamá.

Le dio un beso y Molly Weasley cerró la puerta de su habitación tras de sí.

Marta se metió en la cama y apagó la luz, no estaba muy segura de qué pensar de aquella tarde, de lo que estaba segura era de que se lo había pasado fantásticamente y de que estaba deseando contárselo a alguien. Volvió a encender la luz, le daba igual despertar a su prima.

Charlie se despertó hacia las diez, se duchó y bajó a desayunar aún medio dormido.

- ¡Cuenta!- le dijo Ginny, en cuanto le vio entrar en la cocina.

Charlie le miró confuso y dormido.

- La chica.- aclaró Ron con la misma expresión que su hermano mayor.

- Muy bien. Un segundo, tú no…

Ginny le dio dos besos.

- Hola, querido hermano, encantada de volver a verte, ahora cuenta…

- Pero tú no…

- Las noticias vuelan. – aclaró Hermione.

- Dejadme desayunar, ¿vale?- dijo cogiendo el vaso de leche que le tendía Harry- Gracias.- le dijo a éste sentándose.

Las chicas quedaron bastante decepcionadas.

Después del vaso de leche y apenas una galleta, se fue al comedor, allí estaba su padre que le preguntó interesado por si había averiguado algo sobre las lucecitas de los teléfonos móviles y qué eran las baterías, pero Charlie, sinceramente, se había olvidado por completo.

- Eso es buena señal. – Su madre se sentó a su lado, en el sofá- Y, ¿de qué trabajan sus padres?

- ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?- le respondió el Señor Weasley.

- Es española… - dijo Charlie no muy seguro.

- ¿Pero que pasa en esta familia con las extranjeras? -Preguntó Ginny.

- A mi me pareció muy simpática.- opinó Hermione, a lo que Molly respondió asintiendo con una sonrisa.

- Es muggle…- dijo Ron.

- Muy tolerante.- dijeron Hermione y Harry a la vez mirándole.

- No, quería decir…- se defendió Ron.

- Yo no sé si sabré aguantar a otra Fleur.- dijo Ginny.

- Familia…- intentó llamar la atención Charlie.

- No digas eso de ella, Ginny, es la mujer de tu hermano y él…- empezó Molly.

- Además, no tiene porqué ser como ella.- dijo Harry- hay muggles que…

- Familia…- siguió Charlie que empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

- Se llamaba Marta, ¿no? Es un nombre bonito, y se veía simpática, Ron, que sea muggle no significa que…- Hermione miraba a Ron muy convencida.

- Yo no me refería a eso, Hermione…

- ¡Solo fue una cita!- gritó Charlie, cansado- ¡Una! A lo sumo cuatro horas, y solo os falta elegir el nombre de nuestro primer hijo.

- Perdona, cariño, tienes razón.-Molly le sonreía y Arthur asentía volviendo su mirada hacia el diario.

- Quería decir que sería difícil ocultarle que es mago.- dijo Ron bajito con cara de enfadado a Hermione.

- Eso sí.- afirmó Charlie mirando a su hermano.

Charlie debía hacer algunos trámites en el ministerio para volver a trasladar su residencia habitual a casa de sus padres, pensaba quedarse una temporada larga, antes de volver a Rumania, sentía que necesitaba un descanso, y urgentemente, y ¿qué modo mejor que quedarse con sus padres, en el lugar dónde recordaría toda su infancia sin siquiera proponérselo? Paseó por los alrededores de La Madriguera, reflexionando, se volvió un poco más infantil y nostálgico de vez en cuando, sobretodo cuando pasaba el tiempo con sus hermanos menores aunque era consciente que de niños ya no tenían nada, así que el día y medio que debía esperar para volver a ver a Marta pasó insólitamente rápido.

Habían quedado por la mañana, un sábado para que ella no se saltara clase, aunque dejó claro que no le importaba. Charlie quería verle a la luz del sol.

- ¿Qué te dijo Ron?- preguntó ella, esta vez sí, dándole dos besos.

- ¿Sobre qué?- contestó él algo confuso.

- Sobre los botones que voy a tener que arreglar.

- Se me olvidó, pero, si quieres yo te los arreglo en un pispás, digo… mi madre seguro que tiene algún que otro de recambio.

Marta le miró confusa, ¿le estaba hablando en serio? Aunque pensándolo mejor…

- No le vendría mal una mano materna a la camisa, yo soy un desastre en estas cosas, no se cocinar… y menos coser. – menudo currículum le estaba presentando al pobre chico.

- Yo siempre he sido bastante manitas, ¿sabes? Aunque con el tiempo, y lo basto que tengo que ser con los… en el trabajo, algunas cosas se pierden.- estaba seguro de que en algún momento se le escaparía.

- Déjalo, lo intentaré arreglar yo. – le dijo Marta que casi ni le escuchaba.

- No había pensado en ningún sitio al que ir, pero tengo oído que Hyde Park es más bonito de día que de noche.- sentenció Charlie para cambiar de tema.

- Sí, de eso estoy bastante convencida. – le dijo Marta con complicidad en la sonrisa.

Paseaban sin rumbo por Hyde Park, y Charlie no dejaba de repetirse "apenas la conoces" mientras, maldita ley de Murphy, los dos solo veían parejitas que se besaban, en los bancos, en el césped y hasta en el puñetero lago.

- Mira, patitos. – dijo Marta poniendo los ojos en blanco con resignación y señalando el estanque.

- Ya se que no me conoces demasiado,- es más, pensó Charlie, creo que opinas que soy alguien un poco rarito- pero, te gustaría, no se… podrías, tal vez, querrías, verme otro día y… días, sí, otros días y a lo mejor podríamos…

- No haces esto muy a menudo, ¿verdad?- le miró Marta realmente extrañada pero sin dejar de sonreír. Charlie negó con la cabeza con expresión de estar en un buen aprieto- ya, la verdad es que yo tampoco, ¿sabes?

A Charlie se le quitó un peso importante de encima, pero, seguía creyendo que había metido la pata, pero bien.

- Vale.- dijo Marta, simplemente y encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Vale?- Charlie parecía confuso, pero entusiasmado.

- Sí, vale.- Marta se reía y sentía que empezaba a ponerse algo roja.

- Bien.- aunque sabía que tal vez su madre le hubiera pegado una bofetada de estar presente, Charlie le dio la mano y la arrastró por el alrededor del lago, estuvieron sin decir nada unos quince minutos. Al final, después de dos besos al estilo español, que a Charlie le supieron más bien a poco, se despidieron y él empezó a pensar en la que se le venía encima cuando llegara a casa y tuviera que hacer el parte.

Marta llegó a la hora de comer a la residencia y no tocó ni un cubierto. Su prima estaba de vacaciones vete tú a saber dónde, pero a Marta le daba igual, en cuanto llegó a la habitación, después de mirar un rato por la ventana y hacia el infinito, descolgó y marcó su móvil.

- ¿Sí?- contestó una medio dormida Maria.

- ¡Hola!- dijo Marta con tono jovial.

- Marta, aquí son las tres de la madrugada, y debería dormir para deshacerme del jet-lag…

- Me ha pedido oficialmente una cita.- interrumpió a toda prisa Marta.

- ¿Qué ha hecho qué quién? – dijo María que no conseguía desperezarse.

- Charlie.

- En ese caso… supongo que puedo permitirme alargar el jet-lag un día más. – Maria estaba definitivamente despierta.

- No ha sido exactamente con esas palabras, pero…

Llevaban media hora de conversación monotemática cuando:

- Me cogió de la mano... fue un poco infantil pero estuvo bien…- por vigésimo tercera vez.

- Marta…

- Y hemos visto la estatua de Peter Pan, ¿te puedes creer que no sabe nada de James Barrie? Y, es inglés debería…

- Marta…

- Y me dijo que él me arreglaría los botones, bueno, su madre, pero, vaya detalle ¿no?..

- Marta, - Maria cogió aire para soltarlo de carrerilla- me he casado, estoy embarazada de trillizos y soy adicta al crack…

Después de ni dos segundos de silencio…

- Me pregunto porqué siempre lleva guantes, le da un toque misterioso, ¿sabes?

- Estás muy colgada, ¿eres consciente de ello?- le preguntó su prima sin obtener ninguna clase de resultado satisfactorio.

- Un segundo, ¿has dicho algo de unos gemelos?

- Trillizos, Marta, eran trillizos.

Fin del capítulo.

Mary Jane: . Por cierto, quisiera hacer una aclaración, por el simple hecho de que yo… yo soy así. La Maria del fic soy yo, y la Marta, oséase, protagonista inicial es mi prima, nacida el día 16 de diciembre del 1988, vive en Gerona, tiene una perra, estudia traducción e interpretación, ojos marrones, pelo castaño indominable, según su madre heredó la cara de pan de su padre, pero en mi opinión, se parece mucho a su madre. De grupo sanguíneo 0+, le gusta hacer puzles de obras de arte, últimamente dice que se ha adelgazado y… creo que me dijo que pesaba… ¿55 kg? Es un poco más ata que yo, yo mido, más o menos 1'60. Mmmh.. ¿qué más? Está enganchada a los vídeos de brotherhood2, enamorada de Mika, Cillian Murphy, y… (mary jane entorna los ojos) el Charles Weasley de ese fanfiction. De pequeña vivía en Badalona, hace de canguro en la casa de enfrente de la suya, lo cual significa que ha revivido los maravillosos años en que veíamos películas Disney, escrbe muy bien. Y… no tiene sentido del ridículo. Lo digo, porque… me dijo que había muchas Martas en el mundo y que la del fic podría ser cualquiera, pues ala, ESTA es Marta.


	3. Postres y felétonos móviles

It's a beautifull day Capítulo 3 – Postres y teléfonos móviles.

Mary Jane; Gracias por los reviews, hay una especie de contador interior que me dice que 4 son más que suficientes para un capitulo nuevo. Y así tenéis algo con lo que distraeros mientras Lily sigue su maníacoobsesivo curso hacia fin de año…. Y de fanfiction. Besos.

Al lunes siguiente, en clase, Marta no lograba concentrarse, reflexionaba sobre lo sosos que son los ingleses y lo que le apetecía salir a bailar, o a escuchar música a algún sitio, aunque era una sensación nada usual en ella, se auto-convenció de que Charlie conocería algún pub en el centro de Londres en el que pudiera escuchar, al menos algo de jazz londinense.

La cantante del local cantaba su versión de "what a difference a day made" cuando entraron.

"Así que ¿esto es un pub muggle?, tengo que darle mil gracias a Hermione en cuanto llegue a casa" pensó Charlie mientras se quitaba el abrigo y se ofrecía a llevar el de Marta.

- Gracias.- le dijo Marta pasándoselo para que lo dejara en el sillón de al lado de él.

- ¿Qué queréis tomar?- les dijo una chica rubia con una falda al estilo hippie y una camiseta negra.

- Coca cola- dijo Marta.

La chica se la quedó mirando entre indignada y cansada.

- Aquí no servimos coca cola. – le dijo alzando una ceja.

- ¿Tenéis café?- la rubia asintió- pues un cortado.

Tras unos segundos de silencio Charlie pidió un té.

Marta movía los labios siguiendo la canción.

- Esta clase de música es la que escuchaba mi madre, antes de que apareciera la música disco.- dijo Charlie. –Marta paró de seguir la canción y le miró irónica.- Me encanta.- se apresuró a aclarar Charlie- Es solo que…

"¿No conozco canciones muggles? ¿me gustan más los artistas magos?" Seguro que de ser muggle hubiera reconocido la canción.

Marta cambió de tercio y Charles se alegró de que lo hiciera.

- Tu madre me caería bien.

- Tiene el don de caerle bien a todo el mundo, después de tener siete hijos, no puede evitar ver a todo el mundo con algo de instinto maternal.

-¿Siete?- preguntó Marta incrédula.

Charlie asintió orgulloso.

Marta no pudo evitar verle rodeado de hermanos menores a los que Charlie protegía y quería como buen hermano mayor.

- ¿Todos chicos? – preguntó Marta.

- No. Está Ginny, la pequeña. El resto somos sus guardaespaldas oficiales.

- A ver si me entero- dijo Marta con una sonrisa inusualmente pícara- ¿sois seis chicos y tu hermana Ginny?

"Esto a María le va a encantar" pensó Marta.

- Ron es…- empezó Marta.

- El penúltimo.

Charlie hablaba de sus hermanos, orgulloso, se sentía muy a gusto, aunque empezaba a hacer mucho calor y sin darse cuenta, auque se había prometido a si mismo que no lo haría se quitó los guantes y se dio cuenta de como a Marta le incomodaban las quemaduras que Charlie tenía en las manos. "Mierda, ¿Qué le digo ahora? ¿Que soy un pirómano?"

- Me lo paso muy bien contigo.- dijo Charlie intentando que Marta perdiera las quemaduras de vista.

- Yo… yo también.- Marta pensó que Charlie se lo merecía, independientemente de fuera lo que fuera lo que le había ocurrido en las manos, ya habría tiempo para que se lo contara, así que se acercó a él y le cogió una mano sin que en su cara se reflejara la más mínima incomodidad.

A Charlie le dio un vuelco el corazón. Se quedó sin habla, la canción había terminado y la gente aplaudía tímidamente a la cantante, pero él no podía a penas moverse, estaba decidido, aquel gesto era la gota que colmaba el baso, ahora sí iba a besarla.

- Aquí tenéis.- la hippie rubia dejó caer con muy mala leche el cortado de Marta y le puso el té a Charlie.

Todavía con un nudo en el estómago se apartaron un poco, y se volvieron hacia la mesa de nuevo.

Debían de ser las nueve y media cuando salieron de allí, Londres era muy oscuro a aquellas horas. Charlie la acompañó caminando hasta las puertas de su residencia.

- Es aquí.- dijo Marta apretándole la mano enguantada y mirándole con una sonrisa.

Pero ninguno de los dos dejaba la mano del otro, hasta que Marta se decidió en besarle la mejilla algo roja.

Charlie pensó que terminar aquella cita así no tendría ningún sentido, y se dejó llevar, dejando de reprimir el impulso, se acercó con una rapidez vertiginosa y la besó. Marta se sentía flotar.

Charles dejó ir su mano y la apoyó en la cintura de Marta. Marta se apartó lentamente.

- No lo estropees.- le dijo guiñándole un ojo. -E inmediatamente sacó las llaves del bolso y abrió la puerta. Él le besó la mejilla, se despidieron y Marta entro en el oscuro vestíbulo.

- What a difference a day made, twentyfour little hours…- canturreó Marta por el pasillo hacia su habitación.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta ya había pasado un mes, del día en que Marta tubo que recoger sus cosas del suelo llevándose una cita de propina. Marta escuchaba "what a difference a day made" cada mañana en el mp3. Y le daba igual que lloviera o nevara o el calentamiento global hubiera convertido Londres en una isla caribeña, siempre sonreía al oírla.

Bajó del tren pensando por milésima vez en los guantes de Charlie y fue a toparse con el señorito pantalones de pana.

- ¡Vaya!- dijo Ron llevándose una mano a la cabeza- Tú eres…

- ¡Ron!- dijo Marta jovialmente, quitándose los auriculares "No, ese soy yo" pensó el chico - ¿cómo estás?

- Bien, gracias. Oye…- Marta miraba alrededor del pelirrojo para asegurarse de que por una bonita casualidad Charlie no estaba por ahí- Charlie me dijo lo de tu camisa…

-No importa.- dijo Marta encogiéndose de hombros, les debía más a esos botones rotos de lo que Ron podía imaginar.

Después de unos minutos de frivolidades, Ron entendió la mirada sutilmente interrogante de Marta.

- He quedado con él después, si te apetece acompañarme, debe de estar esperándome a unas calles de aquí.- al sujeto de la oración no le hacía falta nombre propio para que ambos la comprendieran perfectamente.

Marta le miró molesta.

- Es que tengo clase, - Ron se encogió de hombros- aunque siempre puedo hacer campana.

Marta le miró desafiante, Ron soltó una carcajada.

- A Hermione le caerías mal si lo hicieras, y, créeme, se enteraría, porque Charlie no hace otra cosa que hablar e ti, -Ron hizo una pausa- cada vez que nos sentamos a la mesa.

- ¿En serio?- Marta se rió. No lo hubiera imaginado, parecía ser que no le conocía lo suficiente, pero no le desagradó saber que Charlie hablaba de ella, solo tenía curiosidad por saber qué imagen le daba a su familia.

- ¿Hasta qué hora tienes clase?- preguntó Ron.

- Hasta las doce, ¿por?

- A las doce aún estaremos en Londres, - el tren de Marta entró en la estación- hay unas cabinas, cerca del museo de cera, podrías venir, a lo mejor tardamos un poco en llegar, pero…

Marta se subió al tren, entre la gente, le dio las gracias a Ron antes de que se cerraran las puertas, en cuanto lo hicieron, se volvió a despedirse desde dentro del tren, pero Ron ya no estaba allí.

La clase pasaba lentamente, corrijo, lentamente era poco. Marta guarreaba sus apuntes con letra de dormidísima y escuchaba la voz monótona del profesor sin ninguna gana. Jamás había pensado que se vería a si misma en una situación como aquella, pero Charlie estaba en cada línea de sus apuntes.

Al fin, cuando pensaba que se iba a desmayar de las ganas que tenía de salir de allí, el profesor soltó la sagrada frase, la única que el oído dormido de Marta había cogido: "lo dejaremos aquí".

Salió como alma que lleva al diablo, llegando a las cabinas, rojas, como no, que estaban a unos metros del museo de cera, unos diez minutos después. No había absolutamente nadie, mejor digamos nadie que a Marta le pudiera interesar, porque aquello estaba a rebosar de turistas.

En unos minutos vio a una muchacha pelirroja menor que ella que le recordó ligeramente a Charlie, pero se atribuyó el parecido a su subconsciente, que no hacía nada más que relacionarlo todo con él.

Ron y Charlie se acercaban en dirección a la pelirroja, y Marta pudo ver claramente que eran hermanos, tenían la misma sonrisa. Observó como se saludaban y decidió acercarse, con aquel nudo en el estómago que llevaba desde el "what a difference a day made".

- Tú eres Ginny, ¿Verdad? – la chica se giró extrañada, al parecer Ron no le había dicho nada.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Charlie interrumpió a Ginny, adelantándose un paso y besando a Marta en la mejilla.

Ginny cambió la extrañeza por una sonrisa pícara, típica de ella.

- Marta, ¿no?

Por su cara Marta empezó a sentir que estaba en una especie de examen oral.

- ¡Oh!- Charlie puso los ojos en blanco- Ginny, esta es Marta.- Ginny asintió irónicamente- Marta, mi hermana Ginny.

Marta bufó y le miró como diciendo "no me había dado cuenta".

- La encontré en la estación esta mañana, y me pareció bien que viniera.- dijo Ron con cara de haber roto la bajilla familiar, y con la mirada clavada en Charlie.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo, Ron?- Charlie le puso una mano en el hombro y se apartaron unos metros.

- Así que… tú eres Marta.- Ginny la miró- Mi hermano habla mucho de ti.

- Y, ¿qué es lo que explica?- preguntó Marta con curiosidad.

- Que… no sé si me va a dejar decírtelo. – contestó con retintín.

Marta se encogió de hombros.

- A mi también me ha hablado de ti, ¿sabes?

- Más le vale. – dijo rápidamente Ginny- Una no es la hermana menor por nada.- Marta se rió- Vale, dice que tienes un vestido azul que te queda fantásticamente, ¡dios! El dichoso vestidito es su tema de conversación cada noche a la hora de los postres, que te gusta el jazz…- Ginny miraba al suelo pensando.

- A mí me ha dicho… no creo que te interese mucho pero…- Ginny la miró interesadísima- me ha dicho que cree que tú y un tal Harry hacéis una pareja realmente bonita.

La mandíbula de Ginny no respondía, en cualquier momento un par de pajaritos montarían su nido en la boca de Ginny. Pestañeó, cerró la boca con dificultad, volvió a pestañear, Marta no sabía si había metido la pata.

- Me vas a caer bien... – dijo la pelirroja aún confundida.

Mientras tanto Charlie y Ron discutían a unos metros de allí.

- ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido?- le preguntaba Charlie a Ron- sabes que ahora tenemos que ir al ministerio.

- ¿Y qué? – decía Ron con una mirada que solo podía haber aprendido de Hermione- ahora te la llevas y vamos Ginny y yo.

- Ni hablar. Papá no quiere que vayáis solos y no os pienso dejar.

Ron respiró hondo, le pudo una mano en el hombro a su hermano, entornó los ojos y soltó:

- Tú no estuviste allí cuando yo iba a quinto, y déjame que te diga algo, ya no voy a quinto ni mucho menos, y te diré más, tienes que decírselo ya. – Ron sonaba más maduro de lo que Charlie aceptaría jamás.

- Demasiado temprano.

- Mamá no cree eso, si hasta Harry te ha dicho que lo mejor es decírselo ahora. – Charlie no dejaba de negar con la cabeza- Te ha visto las quemaduras, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que aguantará sin pensar que eres un… raro?

- No le importan, ella no…

-Tú, no podrás evitar que se te escape alguna cosa de vez en cuando hasta que piense que estás loco.

Charlie respiró hondo.

- Muy bien, pero ni se te ocurra dejar a tu hermana sola, y en cuanto salgáis me buscáis.

Cuando volvieron con las chicas Marta estaba hablando por el móvil, colgó enseguida.

- ¿Dónde puedo comprarle uno de esos a mi padre?- preguntó Ginny señalando el bolsillo de Marta en el que había guardado el teléfono.

Se separaron, Marta y Charlie decidieron ir a tomar algo allí cerca, lo más lejos de los turistas posible… lo cual fue muy lejos del museo de cera.

Charlie parecía preocupado.

- Así que te acuerdas de mis vestidos a la hora del postre.

Charlie frunció el ceño, y se rió. Se sentaron en el rincón más terriblemente arrinconado de un bar-restaurante, que quedaba a medio camino entre un bar de gasolinera y una taberna irlandesa.

En cuanto hubieron pedido un par de cafés él la besó sin previo aviso.

- Estaba deseando saludarte como dios manda.

- ¿Qué? – Marta le miró confusa.

- Ron es un inocentón, y si a eso le sumas que Ginny es la reina del cotilleo…

Marta sonrió.

- Ya veo.

Tenía calor, e instintivamente le quitó los guantes a Charlie con toda la confianza del mundo.

Charlie recordó en ese momento que debía decirle que era un mago o empezar a encajar que sacara la conclusión de que sus padres le hacían trabajar con carbón encendido de pequeño.

- Yo… -comenzó, pero ella le miraba con tal confianza que no podía decírselo directamente, porque temía perder esa complicidad- te imaginas, que pudiéramos desaparecer ahora mismo y.. aparecer, no se, en tu casa en Barcelona.

- A mi madre le daría un ataque al corazón.- dijo ella con naturalidad.

Se rieron, a Charlie se le hacía cada vez más difícil.

- ¿Has pensado en poder volar alguna vez?- dijo Charlie no muy convencido.

- Sí, por cierto, mi prima vendrá a verme en un par de días, lo ha arreglado para quedarse en un hotel cerca de mi residencia, así que…

- ¿Tendrás que hacer como si yo no existiera? – "Harry tiene razón, creerá que estoy loco"

- ¡No! ¡Ni hablar! – Marta se puso un poco roja- Quiere verte.

- ¿Qué es? ¿Tu control de calidad personal?

- Más o menos.- dijo Marta muy seria.

Llegaron los cafés y a Charlie se le ocurrió algo bastante divertido. Cogió la cuchara, se puso un par de terrones de azúcar y movió la cuchara sin tocarla, simplemente moviendo el dedo a unos centímetros de la taza.

- Yo quiero aprender a hacer eso.- dijo Marta alucinando.

Charlie apartó la mano y la cuchara cayó sobre el borde de porcelana con un "cling".

- En mi familia lo hace todo el mundo.- dijo Charlie sonriente.

- Vale David Copperfield,- Marta movía el dedo alrededor de la taza, pero, naturalmente, su cuchara ni se inmutaba- si me enseñas a hacer eso no te molestaré en una semana, me haré cafés uno detrás de otro solo por el placer de hacer volar la cuchara.

- Entonces no, yo quiero que me molestes.

Marta se rió, pero siguió mirando la cuchara con atención un rato para ver si encontraba algún hilo o algo, pero no, nada.

Fin del capítulo

Mary Jane: Por cierto, por si no quedó claro, la Marta del fanfiction, además de ser mi prima es Marta Parker, autora de algunos de los mejores fanfictions que probablemente hay en la web, sobretodo "nowhere"… por cierto, el titulo fue idea mia, si es que yo no tengo abuela. Id y dejadle algun review a ver si se anima a seguir con el fanfiction porque a mí me encanta (aunque un 50 por ciento, sino más de la inspiración del fanfiction fue cosa mía). Lo dicho Mary Jane no tiene abuela.


	4. Cocacola

It's a beautifull day Capítulo 4- Coca-cola

Mary Jane: En vistas de que hay alguna paranoica que está deseando que cuelgue esto… lo he hecho, sin pensarlo dos veces. Gracias a todas, este capitulo es para la gaviota- pluma de fénix, hormiga-gemela, que se quedó a cuadros al decirle que podía colgarlo cuando quisiera. Besos.

El viernes noche, Maria se presentó en la residencia de Marta como habían acordado, tenían un fin de semana muy intenso por delante. María haría de turista y Marta la guiaría por Londres, como una londinense más.

- ¿Y Charles?- preguntó María como el que no quiere la cosa, mientras se dirigían al pub en el que no servían coca-colas.

- Se llama Charlie.

- Charles.

- Creo que así solo le llama su madre. – le miró Marta con ironía.

- Vale, pues Charlie. Que sepas que yo no te voy a hacer de aguanta- velas.

- No hará falta, mañana vamos a ir a cenar con cinco de sus hermanos. Casi al completo.

- ¿Cuántos son?

- Siete.- contestó Marta con lentitud.

- Y ¿estás segura de que no son de una secta religiosa o algo así?

- Segurísima.

- Y, un segundo, me estás diciendo que son siete hermanos, pelirrojos, y según tú, al menos dos de ellos no son, para nada feos, - Marta asentía mientras se quitaba el abrigo al entrar en el pub - y, ayer me dijiste que a la única hermana la conociste ayer.-hubo unos segundos de silencio- ¡Serás…! ¡Tú me estás haciendo de alcahueta!

- Estamos.- corrigió- Qué pena.- añadió Marta con cara de circunstancias – Acabo de perder cinco libras, aposté con Charlie que no lo entenderías hasta mañana por la tarde.

- Este chico va perdiendo puntos, que lo sepas. – dijo Maria amenazante.

- Si en el fondo te hace gracia.- le dijo Marta haciendo caso omiso del dedo aleccionador de María.

Pasaron la mañana entre monumentos, museos y tienda. Lo típico. Al llegar la tarde, Maria fue al hotel a por algo que no tuviera ketchup por encima, y Marta fue a ponerse su famoso vestido azul.

Cogieron un par de trenes. Marta vio a Charlie en cuanto salió de la estación. Se abrazaron y en cuanto María empezó a toser para hacerse notar, Marta les presentó.

- Encantado.- dijo el cordial Charlie ofreciéndole la mano.

María se acercó y le dio dos besos en las mejillas al más puro estilo español.

- Impresionada.- dijo Maria con el mismo tono.

En aquel momento Marta se sentía la persona más feliz del mundo. Tras unos segundos de frivolidades:

- Mis hermanos han montado una verdadera fiesta / campo de batalla en el restaurante este…- miró a Marta interrogante.

- Pizza Hut.- completó Marta, sonriendo.

- Por cierto, - Charlie entornó los ojos- te has puesto el vestido azul, ¿no?

Marta asintió.

En fin, Charlie iba delante y las dejó charlar mientras se dirigían a cenar.

- ¿Dónde lo has encontrado? Yo quiero uno.- dijo María con su cara de maníaca obsesiva.

- En el Massimo Dutti, tú me a acompañaste.- dijo Marta confusa.

- No, tonta, el vestido no, el chico. – dijo sin mover un músculo de dicha expresión.- Por cierto, - dijo más relajada- si me permites la observación, los tejanos le quedan de miedo.

Marta le empujó como enfadada y Maria se reía sola.

En cuanto entraron en la pizzería, María no pudo evitar decir con tono de auténtica debilidad:

- Oh, Marta, me siento como en casa- Charlie se rió, sin comprender, y Marta se partía de risa- es verdad, -Maria miró al chico convencida- mi abuelo es pelirrojo, mi padre es pelirrojo, mi hermano es pelirrojo, mi tía es pelirroja y mi madre se tiñe de pelirrojo, estoy en casa.

Charlie la miró extrañado, por su pelo castaño y su piel morena no parecía para nada que tuviera esa familia. Se acercó a la mesa en la que estaban montando una batalla campal, que de repente se quedó en absoluto silencio, a excepción de un globo que Ron no pudo evitar reventar al sentarse.

- Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, George, Fred, Bill, su mujer, Fleur… - Charlie hizo una pausa, señalaba a cada uno con el dedo - ¡¿Mamá?! – Charlie tragó saliva, Marta se estaba quitando la chaqueta y se le cayó directa al suelo, Ginny soltó una carcajada y Fred y George se miraron reprimiendo la risa, Fleur hizo ruido al beber la coca-cola y Maria respiró hondo y puso los ojos en blanco- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

Molly Weasley pestañeó dos veces, muy lentamente.

- ¿Cuándo he faltado yo a una reunión familiar? – dijo con naturalidad, Charlie se había quedado sin habla, asustado, aterrorizado era la palabra- Tranquilo, en cuanto me la presentes me voy.

- Claro.- consiguió articular- Mamá, esta es Marta.- dijo pensando que en cuanto lo dijera su madre se esfumaría.

Marta le dio dos besos y Molly la miró con la cara con la que una madre mira a su hijo haciendo los primeros pasos. Charlie temía que se pusiera a llorar en cualquier momento.

- Y, ¿esta muchacha? – dijo señalando a Maria.

- María,- dijo acercándose y dándole dos besos también- soy la prima segunda de Marta.

- Bien, estoy… realmente encantada de conoceros, me voy.- Le dio un beso a Charlie, se despidió de todos y se marchó.

La vieron marcharse y se quedaron mirando a Charlie, esperando que siguiera con las presentaciones, Charlie estaba mentalmente colapsado, no dejaba de pensar que Marta saldría corriendo de allí a toda prisa y pensando que Charlie tenía la familia más de manicómio de todo Londres y Fleur seguía haciendo ruido sorbiendo la coca-cola.

Maria respiró hondo, se le había petrificado totalmente la sonrisa.

- Como sea, - dijo dirigiéndose a los Weasley y compañía bastante relajada- a Charlie le conocéis todos, por lo que no hace falta presentación, esta es mi prima Marta, - que sonreía como si estuviera en un programa y todavía en estado de shock- vosotros la conoceréis como la chica que sale con Charlie,- Fred, George y Bill asintieron comprendiendo- y yo, yo soy Maria, a mi no me conocéis, soy su prima segunda- cosa que sonaba bastante ridículo- ¡Oh! Y, seriamente, no esperéis que me acuerde de vuestros nombres.

- ¿Perdón? – dijo Charlie bajando desde las nubes.

- ¿Vamos a por algo de comer? – preguntó Marta, blanca como la cera, viendo que todos los Weasley ya se habían servido.

María les empujó a los dos hacia el mostrador porque pensaba que su prima se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

Charles pidió, algo confuso con el cambio, Marta pidió, cambiando la bebida un par de veces. María se quedó pensativa mirando los paneles en los que se anunciaban unos 40 tipos de piza distintos.

- ¿Siguiente?- dijo la chica del mostrador que iba con una gorra roja y los labios totalmente a conjunto.

Marta le hizo un gesto apremiante a María que seguía embobada mirando los cartelitos.

- ¿Yo? Emmm… Es que no sé…- decía ignorando que ya había tres personas esperando detrás de ella- ¿Tú que te has pedido?

- Cuatro quesos.

- Otra.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Bebida?- preguntó la chica.

- Coca-cola, ¡ui! No, que luego no duermo… limonada, no, naranjada, sí, naranjada.

- Vamos tirando.- le dijo Marta haciéndole una señal a Charlie.

Mientras iban hacia la mesa se miraron y hablaron bajito en tono de confidencia, con la mirada fija, cada uno en su bandeja.

- ¿Siempre es así?- inquirió Charlie, a lo que Marta asintió- es que Ron también hace esas cosas.

- Y ¿tu madre?

- Sí, ella casi siempre es así.

Fleur les hizo un hueco y lograron sentarse todos en el mismo banco dejando un espacio para que María pudiera ponerse una silla.

Charlie se arrepintió de haber organizado una cena de esa magnitud, ¿qué le iba a explicar a Marta cuando Fred y George sacaran la baraja de Snap explosivo? Por suerte, Hermione les retuvo de hacerlo con una mirada que solo ella sabía hacer, era una mirada "15 puntos menos para Gryffindor, aunque me duela en el alma". Aunque, siendo sincero, después de la espectacular aparición de su madre, no se esperaba nada mejor.

Aunque dialogar con tanta gente era bastante complicado, pero Marta se las arregló para repasar los nombres de todos los hermanos Weasley, aunque al terminarse la pizza ya no recordara el de Ginny, ni el de los gemelos, a los que obviamente confundía, y dudaba en llamar a Bill, William.

María estaba al cien por cien concentrada en su pizza, después de casi una semana de comida rápida y comida de avión, algo remotamente mediterráneo le sabía a gloria. Cuando terminó se vino a dar cuenta de que Marta repetía los nombres uno detrás de otro, mientras les señalaba.

- A ver…- Charlie le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que comenzara por Fleur, que se sentaba a su lado- Fler,…

- Fleur. - corrigió, la rubia con su perfecto francés.

- Tranquila, yo tampoco sé pronunciarlo.- dijo Charlie poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Fleur apuró su coca-cola con un sorbo reprochador y sonoro

- Bill,- Charlie asentía, María pensaba que se dejaría el pelo como el de Bill- Fred… en cuanto se pongan en pié no sabré cual es George y cual es Fred.

- Ni yo…- Charlie seguía dándole ánimos.

María empezaba a pensar en cosas que no venían para nada al caso… "Mañana, comprar postales, un osito vestido de policía inglés… le he olvidado de hacerme la foto con las cabinas telefónicas…"

- Hermione y Ron, - naturalmente enfrascados en una discusión sobre cualquier minucia- Y… ya no me acuerdo.

Harry hablaba con Ginny y le sonrió.

- Si mañana no te acordarás.- dijo María volviendo de otra galaxia.

- ¡Ah! Sí… Ginny y Harry, es que…- Marta hizo caso omiso de su prima y se giró hacia Charlie- es que si no relaciono a Harry con Ginny, no me acuerdo de quién es.

Y, de nuevo, la mandíbula de Ginny no respondía, Harry frunció el ceño y se rió, después miró a Charlie con aire vagamente represor.

Fred y George parecían realmente aburridos, no era la clase re reunión familiar que les gustaba, en realidad no les gustaban demasiado las reuniones familiares y menos si no podían hacer magia o jugar al quiddich o gastar bromas con sus sortilegios, o hacer campaña publicitaria de ellos. George hacía una montañita con los trocitos de servilleta, Fred miraba al infinito, hubiera aguantado unos quince minutos más pero, entonces vio como a Maria se le cerraban los ojos mientras veía como Charlie y Marta hacían manitas.

- Es indecente.- dijo.

George dio un salto, y miró a marta y a Charlie confundido.

- Si mamá se hubiera quedado, Charlie tendría las manos más ocupadas, de todas maneras la indecencia sería que Charlie me decepcionara como hermano y no …

Fred entornó los ojos y bufó.

- Eso no, si es que hasta la muggle se está durmiendo.

María se despertó de golpe.

- ¿Cómo me has llamado?

En un primer momento, Fred creyó que la cosa no iba con él, y empezó a partir más servilletas para completar la pirámide de George, pero al ver que María seguía mirándole sin inmutarse, sintió una cantidad tremendamente pequeña, pero suficiente de adrenalina en sus venas.

- Muggle.- dijo recreándose en la palabra.

María alzo una ceja, su cara pasó de cabreo a asco en cuestión de segundos, después se encogió de hombros y le miró con indiferencia.

- Esta noche misma lo busco en el diccionario, y si es una especie de insulto…

Charlie, ni se enteraba, pero Bill, Harry y Hermione buscaban a toda prisa un tema totalmente distinto del que hablar, con urgente urgencia.

George reprimía la risa, la mente de Ron marchaba a toda velocidad.

- ¿Para cuando tendré un sobrino, Bill?- gritó.

A Fleur se le fue la coca-cola por el otro lado. Tosía más alto de lo que Ron podría llegar a gritar.

A pesar de ese tropiezo, al que Bill, obviamente no hizo ni caso, pues al menos, había funcionado para desviar la conversación, la cena en "familia" no podía haber ido mejor.

Después de algún helado que otro, Marta, María y Hermione decidieron que necesitaban ir al baño y como las mujeres van al baño de dos en dos, Ginny se apuntó.

Mientras tanto, Bill y Charlie mantuvieron una conversación de hermanos mayores en la sobremesa.

- Tienes que decírselo ya, hombre. Su prima se va a pasar la noche buscando "muggle" en el diccionario.

Charlie bufó.

- Todos me decís lo mismo, pero no es precisamente fácil de hacer, ¿sabes? Me va a decir que me vaya a hacer trucos de magia a mi casa.

- No te pongas en plan hermano rebelde conmigo. – Bill conocía perfectamente a su hermano y sabía que en cuanto se le metía algo en la cabeza lo usaba como excusa para cualquier cosa.

Fleur miró a Bill muy seria.

- "Caguiño, mi bisabuela pog pagte de padge era muggle, y el agujego que dejó en la paged del comedog el día que mi bisabuelo le dijo que ega mago es una geliquia familiag"

- ¿Agujero?- preguntó Charlie sin comprender.

- Le tigó una silla a la cabeza.

Charlie sonrió y le lanzó una mirada sarcástica a Bill.

- Fleur, ¿te he dicho alguna vez, que me da miedo un sobrino con esos antecedentes genéticos?

La rubia negó con la cabeza sonriente.

Las chicas volvieron carcajeándose del baño.

Ginny se sentó junto a Harry y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Ginny bostezó y a Harry se le contagió el bostezo.

- Tengo sueño.- dijo ella, y volvió a bostezar.

- ¿Quién se viene a casa?- preguntó Harry.

- Querrás decir a mí casa.- corrigió Ginny.

Salieron fuera, no hacia frío, pero no era precisamente verano. Marta y María se despidieron y fueron a coger el tren. Pero Charlie no les dejaba irse solas.

- Ni hablar, yo os acompaño.

- Vete con tu familia, si después tienes que volver solo es muy aburrido, si yo te entiendo.- decía Marta ya casi sacando el billete de tren.

- No me cuesta nada.

Los gemelos afirmaban con la cabeza sin meterse en la conversación.

- Pero...

- De ninguna manera.- Charlie seguía en sus trece- ¿Adónde tiene que ir tu prima?

- A una parada de bus, se puede ir andando.

- Fred y George me acompañan.- afirmó haciendo caso omiso de las rotundas negativas de los gemelos.

Tiró de ellos hasta la estación de metro, los demás ya se habían ido un par de callejones más allá para desaparecerse.

- Parecéis críos.- les dijo asegurándose de que unos metros más allá, Marta no le oía- ¿Ni por una baraja nueva de Snap explosivo?

Fred y George intercambiaron una fugaz mirada y, se colocaron en pose de verdaderos guardaespaldas.

Al llegar a la puerta de la residencia de Marta, se despidieron de ella, bueno, se despidieron de ella los gemelos y María a los que Charlie prácticamente obligó a ir como escolta hasta el hotel.

- Al fin solos.- dijo Charlie con un suspiro, llevaba deseando abrazarla toda la noche.

Marta sintió un pinchazo en el estómago, en cuanto las manos de Charlie se reencontraron en su espalda. Ella le arregló el cuello de la chaqueta, los labios de Charlie fueron a encontrarse con los de Marta antes de que pudiera decir nada.

Permanecieron abrazados un rato, sin necesidad de intercambiar una palabra.

- Tu familia...- Marta tenía sueño y podía quedarse allí mismo dormida de lo cómoda que se sentía con él.

- Lo sé, un poco...- "¿magos?" pensó- raros, ¿para qué negarlo?

- Que va, me encantan, sobretodo tu madre.

Charlie soltó una carcajada y le besó en la mejilla.

- Y si, si fueran, no se, ¿más extraños de lo que parecen?- tanteó Charlie.

Marta entornó los ojos y le sonrió.

- Aunque fueran ex convictos, me gustarías igual. Pero pediría una orden de alejamiento.

Charlie volvió a reírse y le apretó un poco más contra él. Marta había perdido definitivamente la cabeza, estaba sin alternativa, no quería estar en otro lugar.

- Si te confiara un secreto, - Marta apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos- por increíble que pareciera...

- Sorpréndeme.- le dijo Marta medio dormida.

- No,- Charlie pensó en voz alta- lo estropearía

Fin del Capítulo.

Mary Jane: Tengo que decir… que amo la Coca cola de Fleur. Ya está, no tengo nada más que decir. ¡oh si! Reviews PLEASE! Me hacéis la persona mas feliz de mundo.


	5. Mmmmhzanahoria

It's a beautofull day- Capítulo 5- Mmmh… zanahoria.

Mary Jane: Lo sé, mucho y muy rápido, pero soy una mujer de palabra.

Mientras tanto, María se las había arreglado para invitar a Fred y a George a una cerveza, en un bar que había por el camino. María sostenía una copa de vino que corría un peligro del que no era consciente, pues estaba sentada entre ambos gemelos en la barra y el ánimo subía sin que siquiera se dieran cuenta.

"Si lo de Charlie va bien, van a ser tu familia, así que... ¿qué menos puedo hacer que agradecerles que me hagan de escoltas?" Pensó mientras se bebía la copa de un sorbo.

El bar tenía un aire glamoroso... del Ikea, no había mejor manera de describirlo. Poca gente y música grabada a medio volumen.

- No han parado en toda la noche, George, a mamá le daba un ataque al corazón. – decía Fred muy animado.

- Ni me he enterado de que hacían manitas, ¡Yo quería verlo!- dijo María en tono muy infantil.

- Sinceramente, tú la conocerás mejor pero... ¿no la ves un poco, no se, callada? – preguntó Fred.

- No, callada no, - María dudó un segundo, como si no recordara de lo que hablaban- es que ella es de escuchar, de escuchar y reír mucho.

George se sonrió.

- Vamos, como Charlie.

- A ver, no.- María pidió otra copa de vino- No es como hablar con una pared que se ríe sola, ¿vale? - los gemelos asentían. María hacía muchos gestos con las manos y eso les mantenía atentos, sin siquiera darse cuenta- Es que yo hablo una barbaridad.

- Ya. – George entornó los ojos y la miró con sarcasmo.

María no le hizo caso, bufó y bebió un trago de vino.

En un primer momento, Fred se había llevado una impresión bastante equivocada de ella. María solía causar ese efecto en la gente, habría jurado que era otra muggle cualquiera de turno, pero después de un par de copas no sabía que pensar.

Debía de ser una costumbre heredada genéticamente porque en cuanto la reconoció María siguió la letra dela canción que apenas se oía de fondo con los labios. Los gemelos la miraron interrogantes.

- ¿Qué? ¿No la conocéis? – preguntó asustada, Fred y George escucharon con un poco más de atención y negaron con la cabeza- ¿Sois ingleses y no conocéis "Tie your mother down"?

George bostezó.

- Mañana tenemos que abrir a las nueve, Fred, yo creo que va siendo hora de irnos a casa. – dijo torciendo la cabeza para mirar a su hermano detrás de María, que movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música, habiendo perdido por completo el sentido del ridículo.

- Que sosos. – María empezaba a sentir como el vino se le subía a la cabeza, pero siendo sincera, no tenía la oportunidad de tomar algo con ingleses de ese calibre todos los días.

Los gemelos la miraron con cara de realmente ofendidos.

En unos veinte minutos, María estaba en su habitación y les veía irse callejón arriba por la ventana. No estaba muy convencida de que hubiera hecho bien al invitarlos a una copa y mucho menos al aceptar que la pasaran a buscar al día siguiente para llevarla a vete tu a saber qué calle comercial. En fin, les vio irse y literalmente desaparecer, pero pensó que había sido por la copa de más que llevaba encima así que sin darle más importancia, encendió el mp3 y escuchó algo de jazz antes de quedarse dormida sin siquiera meterse en la cama.

Marta se dirigía a oscuras hacia su habitación, no se sentía como en casa, pero desde que tenía a Charlie era algo parecido. Sentía un vacío en el pecho, era como si algo tirara de ella hacia

dónde fuera, aunque no era difícil adivinar hacia dónde.

María, recién levantada, se preguntaba porqué había aceptado despertarse a aquella intempestivas horas (9:00am, juzguen ustedes mismos), para ver Hyde Park, ya lo había visto una vez, de noche, i aunque a ningún político brillante se le había ocurrido poner en el parque una sola farola, tenía la sensación de que valdría la pena quedarse durmiendo en la cama.

Sacó el peine del neceser como si de una navaja se tratara y encendió la luz del baño. Aquella mata de pelo indeterminada era... indeterminable.

A su vez, George le daba la vuelta al cartel de cerrado.

- No tengo ninguna intención de dejarla plantada.- dijo Fred frotándose los ojos con aire infantil.

Fred, animado, y con algo de nostalgia provocada por una copita, que felizmente pagó María, acordándose de su pasión por infringir las reglas, había invitado a esta a dar un paseo por Diagon Alley aquella misma tarde.

- Mamá se sentiría orgullosa de que fueras tan responsable de no crearle un trauma de por vida.

- Vaya,- contestó Fred incrédulo- y creo que Percy también.- le recriminó.

George sacó algunas cajas de debajo del mostrador y ponía unas bolsas transparentes rellenas de un líquido que parecía bastante asqueroso sobre la mesa. Frunció el ceño sonrió y soltó una carcajada.

- Vale, muy bien, lo haremos, pero si se desmaya o algo la haces desaparecer tú.

- Tranquilo, me aseguraré de que parezca un accidente. – contestó Fred.

María no pudo reprimir ser bastante compulsiva a la hora de sacar fotografías en Hyde Park, aunque ambas sabían que la mitad no valdrían demasiado. Eran aquellas fotos que se olvidaban en un cajón y aparecían a los tres años sin que nadie recordara exactamente cuando se hicieron. Pero aunque ambas lo sabían seguían sacando la lengua y haciendo muecas en cada retrato espontáneo.

Charlie apareció con un poco de comida casera e improvisaron un picnic del que María se sintió sobrar insuperablemente.

- ¿Qué vais a hacer esta tarde?- preguntó Charlie sintiéndose algo más cómodo ofreciéndole una galleta a Marta.

Ella la cogió y miró a María interrogante. María hizo una mueca desagradable pero bastante cómica.

-He quedado. -dijo simplemente.

A Marta se le cayó la galleta de la mano.

- ¿Con quién?- preguntó pestañeando extrañada.

- Tus hermanos,- María miró a Charlie directamente- me han invitado a tomar algo.

- Eso está… muy bien, pero...

- Depende.- terció Charlie asustado, sin siquiera pensar lo que decía.

Marta le miró un segundo sin entender.

- De vuelta al hotel les invité a un bar que había allí cerca y…

- ¿Fred y George?- volvió a interrumpir Charlie- Los... ¿gemelos? -María asintió y se encogió de hombros- Eso es…

- Es más, debería irme yendo. - María sacó la cámara de fotos y les sacó una instantánea algo borrosa pero muy auténtica.

Marta extendió el brazo para ver la foto digital en la pantalla pero no llegó a alcanzarla porque su prima la guardó de inmediato.

- ¿A dónde? – dijo Charlie apremiante, estaba seriamente asustado, aunque le pareció ridículo intentar explicar porqué.

- No se, - contestó María- les reté a que me sorprendieran.

Charlie era consciente de lo mucho que podían llegar a sorprenderla, por la mirada incrédula que Marta le dirigía a María, Charlie prefirió no decir nada, pero seguía convencido de que sus hermanos no la llevarían precisamente a pasear por al zona muggle de Notting Hill.

- No es porque sean mis hermanos pero… no me fiaría de ellos. – dijo el chico desesperadamente al ver que la cosa iba en serio y María se ponía en pié.

- Tendré cuidado,- María puso los ojos en blanco- procuraré no quedarme a solas con ellos, ya sabes, en lugares públicos y tal.- bromeó.

María recogió la bolsa y se despidió de ellos.

"No, espera." Pensó Charlie exasperadamente " no te creas una palabra de lo que digan…"

- Son muy buenos haciendo trucos de magia. – comentó, pero aún no había terminado la frase y ya le parecía mala idea.

- Les pediré que me enseñen alguno.- dijo María despidiéndose con al mano y echando a andar.

"Muy bien, Charlie, mete aún más la pata." Oía a Fred y a George reírse en su cabeza.

Marta cogió una galleta más de la caja, no podía creerse que a los dos días de estar juntas en Londres María se fuera a pasar la tarde entera con otra persona, o personas, daba igual, no le disgustaba pasar el resto de la tarde con Charlie en absoluto, pero, de todos modos….

María escuchó una lista entera de canciones que le subían el ánimo de camino al bar en el que había estado con Fred y George al día anterior. Realmente no le sabía mal separarse de su prima por una tarde, no le daba demasiada importancia, incluso en algún lugar de su subconsciente creía que al dejarlos en un momento tan idílico le había hecho un favor a Marta. Era obvio que no esperaba, ni en uno de sus sueños más surrealistas, lo que se le venía encima.

Fred y George se aparecieron asustando a un niño muggle que se les quedó mirando con los ojos como platos y no dejó de tirar de la camisa de su madre hasta que obtuvo el pertinente "Mamá está hablando, cariño".

- Sigo pensando que deberíamos habernos quedado en la tienda.- comentó George, sorprendiendo al niño, que había dejado de tirar de la camiseta de su madre haciendo aparecer un palo de caramelo y haciéndolo desaparecer acto seguido.

- La tienda puede aguantar una tarde sin nosotros, es domingo, George, hay quien se toma el día entero libre. – Fred miraba a un lado y al otro de la calle sin ver a María por ninguna parte.

Siguieron esperando unos quince minutos, en los que el niño muggle se atrevió a acercarse a George a coger la vara de caramelo que le tendía éste y la madre del niño la tiró a la basura tras un "No se cogen cosas del suelo" al que el niño no se resignó sin oponer resistencia.

- Lo siento,- se disculpó, al fin María, al llegar veinte minutos después de la hora acordada- el metro londinense, me he ido en sentido contrario deliberadamente.

Tras cuatro besos que a los gemelos les recordaron un tanto demasiado a Fleur Delacour, Fred y George comenzaron a andar sin comentar en ningún momento hacia dónde iban.

- Muy bien, ¿me vais a tener en vilo mucho más tiempo? – preguntó María un tanto cansada al cabo de veinte minutos caminando que se hubieran acortado con una aparición i con un par de paradas de metro. Fred negó con la cabeza, George asintió- Me desquiciáis.- concluyó María entornando lo ojos- Charlie me ha pedido que no me fíe de vosotros, ¿debería hacerle caso?- pero no esperaba respuesta- supongo que no tengo elección, tendré que dejar que me vendáis al mejor postor en un bar de camioneros,- Fred se rió sin saber muy bien de qué- ¿hay heladerías allí dónde me lleváis?, tengo hambre… ¡Oh! Una zanahoria, mmmh… me apetece una zanahoria entera y cruda de aquellas que hacen "crec" cuando las muerdes, bueno todas hacen "crec" cuando las muerdes y además están crudas solo que… ¿os habéis imaginado alguna vez un helado de zanahoria? Yo creía que el helado de pistacho ya era algo suficientemente extravagante.- tras unos segundos en los que Fred y George intercambiaron miradas María siguió con su tortura psicológica- Los mejores helados son italianos, sinceramente, en Florencia hay una heladería que… pero lo mejor de lo mejor es el cucurucho, un helado sin buen cucurucho es como…

- Vale- la interrumpió Fred, tras morderse la lengua unos minutos- vamos a enseñarte nuestra tienda.

- Y de paso todas las del barrio.- completó George con un toque de complicidad en los ojos.

Tras unos diez minutos de seguir caminando, que a María no le hacían mucha gracia, la chica sacó un mapa de Londres casi destrozado.

- ¿Barrio? – preguntó sonriente- ¿Qué barrio? Me han dicho que Notting Hill no está muy lejos de aquí – dijo comprobando el nombre de una de las calles- O… ¿por aquí se va al centro no?

Cuando ambos hermanos se veían caer encima otro discurso de María consigo misma…

-Hemos llegado, ¿ves aquella taberna de ahí?- George señalaba el Caldero Chorreante.

María entornó los ojos, pero solo consiguió ver lo que parecía una oficina junto a una zapatería o algo similar.

- No.- se encogió de hombros con toda naturalidad.

Pasaron al otro lado de la calle y tras acercarse lo suficiente, María logró ver, casi saliendo de la nada el Caldero Chorreante con su letrero incluido.

- ¡Dios! Soy todavía más miope de lo que creía.- comentó.

Fin del capítulo

Mary Jane: sí, lo sé, sorprende pero soy, yo, la clase de persona que hablaría de mis fantasías… gastronómicas con dos perfectos extraños. Y sí, lo sé es un capítulo corto, pero… es que lo que viene después no puedo separarlo.


	6. Mmmmh Zanahoria II

It's a beautifull day – Capítulo 6: Mmmmh… Zanahoria! II

Mary Jane: Estoy realmente impresinonada por el recivimiento que está teniendo este fanfiction, tengo la sensación de que un simple capaz puede hacer que me re-invente a mí misma … me envíe a Inglaterra con un par o tres pelirrojos adorables y me convierta en un personaje asombrosamente extravagante y extrovertida. Aunque… debo confesar que lo de Mmmmh Zanahoria no es solo por el helado.

Charlie estaba realmente alarmado, pero no podía dejar que Marta lo notara. Tenía clarísimo que pasaría cuentas con sus hermanos aquella misma noche, se pasaría por la tienda antes de volver a casa. Conociéndoles estarían camino de Hogsmeade en escoba, dejando a María a cuadros, o peor, de camino a Diagon Alley.

Marta se tumbó en el césped y miró el cielo despejado. Charlie recogió la comida y pensó en lo fácil que sería hacerlo a golpe de varita. Después imitó a Marta, pensando en lo raro que era aquel cielo azul sin una sola nube.

- ¿Cómo está tu madre?

- Como siempre.- respondió Charlie sin pensar, ella le miró inexpresiva- ¡oh! Sí, le causaste buena impresión,- y después de una pausa añadió- aunque no me esperaba que apareciera, estaba seguro de que le gustarías.

Marta hizo un chasquido con la lengua.

- Mentiroso.- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

A aquello era a lo que se refería cuando decía que no quería cambiar la imagen que tenía Marta de él. Pero aquello era más que inevitable.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – inquirió ella, aunque Charlie seguía con su mirada en el cielo, Marta parecía incómoda.

- Claro.

Marta le cogió la mano sin previo aviso.

-¿Podrías contarme cómo te quemaste?- Charlie sintió un peso en el estómago.

Fred y George aparentaban divertirse de verdad con aquello, aunque a María le empezaba a asustar. Acababan de pasar a la parte trasera del Caldero Chorreante y Fred y George estaban en una especie de batalla telepática sobre cuál de los dos sacaría antes la varita.

- Decidme que ese hombre no llevaba un Yorkshire con alas atado con una correa. – María señalaba con el pulgar hacia atrás entre divertida y en estado de shock.

- Hay gente que se salta la ley y hace cruces raros.- Comentó Fred sonriente.

- Por no decir de la gente que no tiene la más mínima discreción en el uso de la…

Fred le tapó la boca, a María cada vez le daba más miedo, y el patio trasero de la taberna no ofrecía mucha confianza.

- No le estropees la sorpresa a la pobre chica.

Fred sacó del bolsillo de los pantalones lo que a María le parecía un simple palo. Ella empezó a buscar posibles salidas por las que escaparse corriendo. Y no hay ni que decir que Fred y George estaban a puntito de estallar en carcajadas. Ante la mirada de María, al principio escéptica y después incrédula, Fred golpeó unos ladrillos de la pared, con el palo, y la pared de ladrillos se apartó sola, convirtiéndose en una puerta a la calle más particular que María había visto en su vida. Sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que hacía, María cogió del brazo a Fred y le giró hacia ella para mirarle seriamente.

- ¿Cómo narices has hecho eso?- al menos, recordaba como se hablaba, porque lo que era controlar su mandíbula parecía que lo había olvidado.

- Magia.- contestó George desde detrás de ella.

- No,- María negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza- me estáis tomando el pelo.

Al ver que seguía con cara de profundo shock, tiraron de ella hasta el local más cercano para que así, como mínimo, si se desmayaba la caída no fuera tan grave.

María miraba hacia todas direcciones, todo el mundo iba vestido de una manera, francamente extraña, e incluso le pareció ver a lo que ella describía como un enano arrugadísimo, que tal vez fuera un empresario importante de Gringotts. La sentaron de golpe, en un rincón, lejos de las miradas curiosas. María abrió todavía más la boca, si eso era posible, al ver el cuadro que colgaba en la pared, se trataba de un grupo de mujeres llenando un caldero de bronce con agua que en cuanto la vertían se escapaba por la parte inferior de este, pero es que realmente vertían agua e incluso la oía caer.

Se llevó una mano a la boca.

- ¿A qué clase de parque temático me habéis traído?- preguntó desesperada.

- No es algo de lo que me guste mucho hablar.- contestó Charlie pensando muy bien cada una de las palabras.

- Me lo imagino- Marta intentaba trivializar el tema, pero no sabía como.

- Miento.- Tras unos segundos de reflexión, engañar a Marta dejó de parecerle buena idea- Es algo de lo que me encanta hablar, pero…

Marta frunció el entrecejo y se giró para verle, parecía nervioso, aunque intentaba disimularlo con una sonrisa.

Charlie suspiró, sin saber exactamente como hacerse entender.

- Oye, ahora lo único que me importa es que… - hizo una pausa, tras más de un mes entero todavía le costaba encontrar las palabras- no se… estoy más que bien aquí contigo, incluso sin hablar.

Marta no contestó.

María seguía con la mano tapándole la boca y con cara de shock, aunque Fred y George llevaban quince minutos haciéndole entender dónde se encontraba.

- Lo mantenemos en secreto porque… ¿No pretenderás que me ponga a explicarte historia de la magia?

- Igualmente no te acuerdas de una sola clase de historia de la magia, Fred.- dijo George con un sentido común increíble.

Recuperándose poquito a poco, María bajó la mano, pestañeó y probó un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla.

- Me estáis tomando el pelo. – afirmó bruscamente.

Los gemelos empezaban a comprender que se habían pasado un pelo poniéndola en esa situación.

- Por enésima vez, no hay cámaras ni es un programa de teleloquesea.- George casi perdía la esperanza de convencerla.

- Tengo una idea. – dijo Fred- George, hazme el favor de desaparecerte un rato.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó María, que seguía alucinando con el cuadro de la pared.

- Ve a ver cómo está la tienda, - George le miró enviándole un claro mensaje telepático: "ve tú"- ¡o ve a comprarte caramelos! ¡Tráele un... helado de zanahoria!

María alzó una ceja buscando el mínimo atisbo de sentido a lo que Fred estaba diciendo. Con un ¡paf! George simplemente desapareció, ante los ojos incrédulos de María. Fred la miraba sonriente. Ella se acercó ala silla y movió la mano arriba y abajo justo en dónde George había estado sentado segundos antes.

María parpadeó y miró a su alrededor. Si era un montaje, era realmente digno del mejor director de cine de ciencia-ficción de Hollywood. La gente llevaba túnicas y gorros de bruja, ¡pero de los de bruja de toda la vida! ¡De Halloween! Solo que no eran tan cutres como los de las tiendas de disfraces. Si todo aquello era verdad, quería saberlo todo y más.

- ¿Lo empiezas a procesar o…?- Fred le dio un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla y le miró con expresión paciente.

- Y, ¿Charlie,…?

- También es un mago, de hecho, toda la familia…

- Marta me lo hubiera dicho.- seguía desconfiando de él.

Fred puso los ojos en blanco.

- Charlie no quiere decírselo, tiene miedo de que la asuste o no sé qué.

María soltó un ¡ja! irónico y demasiado alto.

- Pero esto es,- María bajó la voz, avergonzada, sus mejillas se habían teñido de rojo- masivo, quiero decir, ¿cuánta gente debe de haber aquí? Y seguro que hay más ¿no? No es algo… No, no puedo creérmelo.

- Lo estás viendo, te hemos traído al callejón mágico más comercial de Londres…- Fred no acababa de entender porqué era tan cabezota- Vale, te enseñaré las tiendas.

Fred dejó un galeón sobre la mesa, sería suficiente por las tres cervezas de mantequilla.

María se quedó mirando la moneda dorada, pero Fred tiró de ella hacia fuera del local.

Arthur Weasley no tenía tiempo que perder ni pretendía quedarse toda la tarde en Diagon Alley, pero podía permitirse escaparse unas horas para comprarse una túnica nueva, le empezaba a urgir cambiar la vieja y remendada túnica marrón de ir a trabajar y, aunque a estas alturas no tenía muchas esperanzas, si quería prosperar en el trabajo, lo principal era causar buena impresión. Iba a saludar a sus hijos y a echarles un vistazo por orden de Molly, pero se encontró con que ellos no estaba en la tienda, en su lugar se encargaba una chica rubia y jovencita que le respondió muy educadamente, diciéndole que lo único que sabía era que le habían dicho que tenían una reunión importante.

Su sorpresa fue capital al descubrir a uno de ellos bajando la calle, lo vio a través de las ventanas de Madame Malkin's y todavía mejor, no iba solo, en cuanto pagó la túnica nueva fue detrás de él. "Menuda reunión importante" pensó, por la ropa que llevaba la chica a Arthur no le pareció precisamente la bruja con más gusto de gran Bretaña, aunque, nunca se sabe, a decir verdad, él no era precisamente un experto en moda.

Se acercó, no muy seguro de interrumpir la conversación.

- Te estás riendo de mí.- la chica le miraba muy seria- Es materialmente imposible que eso pueda volar, me tomas el pelo, ¿escobas? ¿Cómo las brujas de los cuentos?

Arthur empezó a comprender, atónito, vio como su hijo asentía con su particular picardía en los ojos.

- Repito, y ¿ la aerodinámica? ¿la gravedad?

A Arthur, aunque no comprendía ninguna de las dos palabras que la chica acababa de pronunciar, le parecía un tema tan apasionante como a la chica, que miraba a su hijo enfrascada en una discusión de valor crucial.

- ¿No vas a presentarme a tu amiga, George?- preguntó el señor Weasley saliendo de la nada.

- Soy Fred, papá. – contestó éste, absolutamente distraído, y volviéndose a girar hacia el aparador- Además, prácticamente acabamos de conocerla…

"Cincuenta, cincuenta de posibilidades, y siempre me equivoco de cincuenta" pensó el señor Weasley.

-¡Oh! Señor Weasley, soy María, prima de Marta, la novia de su hijo Charlie.- se auto-presentó al comprender que Fred estaba demasiado ocupado debatiéndose entre el "me han pillado" y el "ni que fuera la primera vez".

- Así que al fin, Charlie se ha decidido a…

- ¡Papá!- la voz de George llegó desde lejos.

Éste, se acercaba con un par de helados de cucurucho, uno de ellos color naranja chillón. Mría le miró como si le acabara de tocar en la cortina número 3 de un concurso de televisión.

- Y, Mary… - María frunció el entrecejo- Según tú, ¿porqué no deberían volar las escobas?

Fred y George cruzaron una mirada de complicidad y comprensión. Mientras su padre quedara satisfecho con la respeusta de la chica, daba igual que hubieran infringido la ley deliberadamente.

- ¿No es obvio?

Al llegar, George le dio el cucurucho a María que se lo agradeció con la mirada, aunque seguía desconfiada.

- No, no lo es.- aclaró Fred, adivinando que con el helado en mano, María no tenía ninguna intención de contestar.

George la miraba apremiante, y María comprendió que se refería al helado, así que le dio un lametón sin pensarlo dos veces.

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Zanahoria!

María empezó a engullir el helado con aire casi canino y los Weasley se quedaron esperando unos segundos una charla sobre aerodinámica que no llegaba.

- Papá, ¿no deberías estar trabajando?- idea fantástica de George.

-¡Oh! Bueno… sí.- Arthur seguía esperando a que María contestara su pregunta- tengo que pasarme por Madame Maklin's y…

- Aerodinámica, Señor Weasley.- dijo, al fin- se supone que nada puede volar sin alas.

Arthur Weasley parecía haber escuchado la voz de un ángel.

- Alas…

- Muy bien, papá. – Fred cogió a su padre del brazo y le acompañó unos pasos más cerca de Madame Malkin's.

- Deberías irte yendo.- dijo su hermano como si le hablara a un bebé.

Arthur asentía anonado y profundamente pensativo mientras se iba.

-¡Nos vemos, Señor Weasley!- dijo María alegremente.

- Adiós Mary.

- Es María, papá.- corrigió Fred bastante divertido.

El señor Weasley entró en la siguiente tienda a ala que tenía previsto ir aquella tarde y cuando le preguntaron qué deseaba, lo primero que respondió fue "alas".

Charlie y Marta se dirigían hacia el hotel de María, él se había empeñado en asegurarse de que sus hermanos la llevaran sana y salva, aunque obviamente, la seguridad de María no era lo que más le importaba.

- Charlie, repito que mi prima sabe cuidarse perfectamente sin que esperemos a que llegue, si quieres, la llamo al móvil.

- Ya lo has probado.

- No había cobertura, a lo mejor…

- Te aseguro que no habrá, Marta.

Marta le miró extrañada, guardándose un "¿Tú qué sabes?".

Tras quince minutos esperando, Marta decidió preguntar en recepción si había llegado y, sin sorprenderse para nada volvió a la entrada del hotel negando con la cabeza.

- Podríamos ir a dar una vuelta, creo que Saint Peter's Park no está muy lejos.

Pero Charlie parecía realmente preocupado. Y Marta empezaba a acostumbrarse a hacer ver que comprendía sin pedirle explicaciones.

Tras diez minutos más, en los que el pelirrojo no dejaba de repetirse que se estaba portando como un imbécil se decidió a ir a buscar a sus hermanos, aunque la idea de dejar a Marta allí a riesgo de que aparecieran antes de que los encontrara y… se estremecía solo de pensarlo.

- Voy al baño. – dijo al fin.

Marta quedó algo extrañada de que se dirigiera con tanta seguridad dentro del bar del hotel, como si supiera perfectamente hacia dónde iba. Pero en cuanto llegó al principio de las escaleras, desapareció.

Por su parte, y lejos de cansarnos de pasar de un lado a otro de Londres según el párrafo. María estaba decidida a coger una habitación en El Caldero Chorreante.

- Ni hablar, ¿una muggle en el caldero chorreante?, es de chiste. – Fred empezaba a entender la magnitud de lo que habían transgredido aquella tarde.

- Sí, yo quiero quedarme aquí, ¡me encanta!- María daba golpecitos sobre la mesa de la heladería con emoción, tras su tercer helado de zanahoria.

George le dirigió a su hermano un "hemos creado un monstruo" por vía casi telepática.

- Pero, ¿y si…? De momento podríamos ir a tomar algo y mañana ya…- George no podía creer que estaba intentando evitar una situación tan ilógica y divertida.

María se puso en pié y sacó el monedero con toda la intención de pagar los helados, pero Fred y George lograron evitar que se pusiera tan en ridículo.

Se empezaba a hacer de noche y decidieron poner rumbo a la cruda realidad muggle. María les siguió a regañadientes. Volvieron al caldero chorreante, para María todo estaba teñido de un nuevo color, era como verlo todo de nuevo, ni siquiera el patio por el que habían entrado parecía el mismo.

Marta sostenía la bolsa en la que Charlie había traído la comida para el picnic, que era sorprendentemente ligera, mientras esperaba a que éste volviera. Todo aquello no tenía sentido, ¿Qué significaba que sus quemaduras eran algo de lo que le encantaba hablar? ¿Qué esperaba que sus hermanos le hubieran hecho a María en tan poco tiempo? ¿ Cómo podía su prima haberse ido con alguien que apenas conocía en lugar de estar con ella? ¿Qué narices hacía Charlie tanto tiempo en el baño?

Y su teléfono móvil vibró sin previo aviso. Era María, contestó ansiosa de respuestas.

- Hola.

- ¡Hola, Marta! ¿Qué tal tú y Charles?

- Bien, estamos aquí en la puerta de tu hotel y…

- ¿En serio? Pues si te soy sincera yo no sé muy bien dónde…

Marta oía a los gemelos murmurando cosas y algún que otro coche desde el otro lado de la línea.

- Charlie quería asegurarse de que sus hermanos no... la verdad es que no sé muy bien de qué quería asegurarse porque… estás bien, ¿no?

- Sí, perfectamente, de hecho, mejor que nunca. Estoy muy… ¡anda! Si Charlie está…- se oyó un ruido realmente extraño de fondo y las voces de varias personas gritando "¡No!" rotundamente- ¡no! Charlie no… nada, aquí no… nada.

- María, suenas asustada, ¿de verdad estás bien?

Su prima reía sin razón al otro lado de la línea.

- Oye Marta, tengo que dejarte, volveré en un santiamén, no te lo vas a creer cuando te lo cuente.

Y la línea se cortó.

- Que sepáis que esto no os lo perdono.- Charlie estaba furioso.

Fred y George le miraban pidiendo clemencia.

- Siempre puedes intentar…

- Borrarle la memoria.

Los dos miraban a María sonriendo como si en lugar de un borrado de memoria acabaran de proponer regalarle un apartamento en la playa. María se llevó instintivamente las manos a la cabeza.

- ¡No!- gritó.

Algunos de los muggles que pasaban los miraron extrañados.

- Tranquila, no pienso hacer eso. - Charlie le dedicó una mirada tranquilizadora a María- Ahora me vuelvo con Marta… - respiraba entrecortadamente, estaba realmente enfadado- Le aclararais a María porqué decirle a Marta que soy mago es mí elección y os reuniréis con nosotros en su hotel en diez minutos.

Y con un ¡paf! desapareció en la nada.

- En resumen, que mantengas la boca cerrada. – aclaró Fred.

- Y, ¿cómo pretendéis que haga eso?

- ¿Prefieres que te borremos la memoria?- inquirió George amenazante.

María negó con terror en los ojos.

Charlie volvió del supuesto baño. A pesar de estar tan condenadamente enfadado en cuanto vio a Marta le sonrió.

- Ha llamado.- él asintió- Dice que viene enseguida.

Marta había dejado la bolsa en el suelo, parecía exasperada, le costó mucho hacer ver que no había visto a sus hermanos, que no estaba absolutamente furioso, que no sabía que María había estado a punto de meter la pata de pleno…

Marta le abrazó de improviso y Charlie sintió una punzada de algo indeterminado que no había sentido hasta entonces.

- Muy bien,- no había empleado ese tono de resignación en toda la tarde- no diré nada.

Los gemelos asintieron con cara de circunstancias.

- Si tenemos la más mínima sospecha de que te vas de la lengua iré a buscar a Hermione, ella sí sabe hacer esa clase de conjuros.

María se sentía realmente intimidada por la idea de que borraran aquella tarde de golpe, ya le había costado lo suficiente hacerse a la idea de todas aquellas revelaciones.

- Tendríamos que ir tirando, Charlie nos espera en menos de diez minutos,- Fred miraba a George apremiante- y solo nos faltaba hacerle esperar.

- ¡Ja!- soltó María- No tengo muy buen sentido de la orientación, pero aunque intentáramos ir en tren…

Fred y George se rieron ante aquel derroche de ingenuidad muggle.

- Tú solo dame la mano y relájate.

María miró a George para asegurarse de que lo que Fred decía también tenía sentido para él.

- Si te dejas medio Muggle por el camino, ¿te pueden meter en Azcaban?

María suspiró, al menos, no era lo más extraño que les había oído decir aquella tarde. Así que, sin pensárselo dos veces cogió la mano de Fred, aunque aquella era la parte fácil, porque, entre que podía esperarse cualquier cosa de ellos y que Fred, mirada adorablemente pícara incluida, parecía responderle el apretón de manos acariciándole el reverso de la mano con el pulgar, simplemente no podía evitar que el corazón fuera por libre. Antes de que pudiera respirar hondo, ya estaban a dos manzanas del hotel.

- ¡Dios!- María parpadeó varias veces, mientras George comprobaba que Maria era ella… al completo- Estamos…- entornó los ojos para ver el nombre de la calle- ¡el hotel está aquí al lado!

Fin del Capítulo.

Mary Jane : ¡Dios! Asombrosas las veces que digo ¡Dios! En un par de capítulos, y prometo que no he terminado los dos capítulos igual adrede, ¡lo prometo! Espero que os haya gustado una barbaridad, porque no se para cuando tendré el siguiente capítulo. ¡Gracias por los reviews!


	7. Propiedad PRIVADA

It's a beautiful day- Capítulo 7: Propiedad PRIVADA.

Mary Jane: Vale, cuelgo un capítulo nuevo porque … siento tanto tener que hacer esto…

¡¡Necesito ideas!! ¡Dios! Las necesito ya… este fanfiction se me muere entre las manos… Vale, no es para tanto, pero.. más o menos… Espero que os guste aunque sea flojito.

Charlie los vio venir, María parecía estar en otro mundo, sonrojada y emocionada. Fred y George la seguían con aire de normalidad mal fingida.

Marta les saludó con la mano deshaciéndose de la de Charlie.

- ¿Qué tal? ¿Os lo habéis pasado bien? – peguntó Charlie con disimulo, guiñándole un ojo a María.

La chica asintió. De repente aquello no le parecía bien, había algo que no le convencía en la actitud que parecían tomar los cuatro frente a Marta, era muy poco natural.

- Realmente bien. – María sonrió con toda la sinceridad que pudo.

El suelo parecía un tema muy interesante sobre el que discutir, y si no hablaban de él o de cualquier cosa remotamente relacionada con la excursión a la que los gemelos la habían llevado, María no creía que pudiera estarse callada.

Por su parte Marta era totalmente ajena a las miradas de complicidad que volaban con una rapidez admirable.

- Os invito a algo. – aunque María tenía el estómago lleno y no creía que pudiera comer nada más.

- Mamá nos espera para cenar.- dijo Charlie en el mismo tono en el que hubiera dicho "os voy a tirar de la azotea a los dos en cuanto lleguemos a casa".

Los gemelos asintieron despreocupados.

- Oh, entonces, - María buscaba excusas desesperadamente- mientras vosotros…- hacía gestos con las manos sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas- me llevo a estos dos arriba, tengo que…

Todos la miraron esperando algo magistralmente obvio.

- ¡Tiene que darnos eso…!- George miró a su hermano para que colaborara.

- ¡Sí! ¡Eso!

Y los tres se escabulleron sin más explicación. Marta y Charlie se miraron con preocupación en los ojos.

- Creo que empiezo a entender porqué estabas preocupado.

Una vez en el ascensor, que parecía tener cincuenta años más que el edificio en sí, que hacía un ruido metálico extraño difícil de determinar, María apoyó la espalda en el espejo de la pared del fondo.

- Y, ¿para qué subimos a tu habitación? Si puede saberse. – preguntó George mirando el panel de los botones del ascensor con curiosidad.

María apretó el cinco y la luz del interruptor quedó encendida.

- ¿Nos has preparado una fiesta de pijamas?

Maria alzó una ceja y miró a Fred con desesperación.

- No puedo hacer esto. No podré estar más de media hora con ella sin irme de la lengua.- declaró sin cambiar de expresión.

- Eso… tiene solución, ¿sabes?

- Me lo he pasado muy bien, no me hagáis olvidarme…

Los dos sonrieron triunfantes, aquello era lo que les sabía mejor de haber transgredido la ley.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y María salió a toda prisa, se metió por un pasillo, seguida por los dos pelirrojos, se paró frente a su habitación y empezó a buscar la llave dentro del caótico bolso. Tras cinco minutos en busca de la llave perdida, uno de los gemelos sacó la varita y murmuró "alohomora", tras lo que María, primero sorprendida, intentó aleccionarles sobre la propiedad privada y la intimidad.

Fred y George entraron no muy seguros, la habitación parecía estar bastante ordenada, si quitabas el montón de ropa sobre un sillón, los zapatos tirados indiscriminadamente sobre el suelo enmoquetado y los tres o cuatro libros, algunos abiertos, sobre la mesa.

- Podéis sentaros.

María señaló la cama y, puesto que no encontraron un lugar mejor, se dejaron caer sobre ella. Sin decir nada más, María abrió una maleta plateada que estaba en el suelo y comenzó a buscar algo.

- Entonces, ¿cómo lo solucionamos? - se aventuró a preguntar uno de los gemelos.

- Le borraremos la memoria.- el otro se encogió de hombros indiferente.

Algo le golpeó el brazo con violencia. Fred se quejó y cogió lo que le había golpeado con curiosidad.

- Son cartas.- dijo María orgullosa haberle dado, justo después de que volviera a sugerir borrarle la memoria- Baraja española, podéis decirles que queríais…verlas.

George se las robó a su hermano y abrió la caja de plástico.

- Sinceramente curiosas. – afirmó.

- Creo que, me borréis o no la memoria, a lo únicos a los que Charlie va a culpar si me voy de la lengua va a ser a vosotros.

El razonamiento era muy simple y las mentes de ambos volaron a reconocer que Charlie, obviamente no sería capaz de decirle dos palabras de más a María, así que a ellos les tocaría llevarse la reprimenda.

- Muy bien, yo, la única solución que veo es que no te quedes a solas con ella. – Fred la miró con pinta de querer dejar claro que la frase iba con segundas intenciones.

- Y ¿eso significa que…?- estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por meter la ropa que había sobre el sillón en la maleta e intentar comprender a qué se refería Fred exactamente.

- Que somos tu escolta.-dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

María seguía sin comprender.

- Y ¿me puedes decir quién va a llevar la tienda, si estamos todo el día con ella?- George guardaba las cartas en su caja dirigiéndole una mirada de elocuencia a su hermano.

- No he dicho que tengamos que vigilarla los dos… al mismo tiempo.

Poco más tarde, Fred y George salieron del hotel, todavía sorprendidos por haber conseguido bajar por el ascensor sin problemas, para encontrarse a su hermano besando a Marta descaradamente. La secuencia fue más o menos: Toses forzadas, silencio, toses exageradamente forzadas, más silencio.

- ¡Señor Weasley!

- ¿Qué?... ¡Oh!, vale, perdón.

-Y, ¿María?- preguntó todavía muy sonrojada Marta.

- Se encontraba mal, dice que te llamará.

Marta sabía que aquello no cuadraba del todo, necesitaba saber más. Sin embargo se sentía la persona más rematadamente afortunada y feliz de Londres.

María no la llamó aquella noche, solo se puso el pijama, leyó un rato y ante el sentimiento de culpabilidad que representaba guardar un secreto tan bestia se quedó despierta hasta tarde recitando mentalmente frases ingeniosas para cambiar de tema repentinamente, desde "¡qué bonito es el suelo!" hasta "creo que voy a vomitar".

Eran poco más de las ocho cuando los gemelos y Charlie llegaron a La Madriguera. Llegaban tarde para cenar, y se sorprendieron bastante al ver tres platos esperándoles sobre la mesa de la cocina. Charlie se sentó y empezó a engullir sin dirigirles una palabra a sus hermanos.

- Lo sentimos mucho.- dijo, al fin, uno de ellos, tendiéndole un trozo de pan, como si se tratase de una rama de olivo.

Charlie les miró con rabia en los ojos.

- Sé que era demasiado tentador,- dijo- muggle, ingenua, simpática, y de todas formas un día u otro se enteraría, pero… ¡¿Cómo narices se os ocurrió llevarla de cabeza a Diagon Alley?!- gritó.

En la habitación de al lado, la Señora Weasley recibió la señal que había estado esperando gran parte de la tarde, y sin pensarlo dos veces, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y entró en la cocina, seguida, como no, por gran parte de la familia.

- Vosotros dos no tenéis ninguna clase de respeto por las normas…- seguía riñendo Charlie, haciendo caso omiso de su madre, que hacía un gesto de calma, mientras se sentaba en una silla próxima a él.

- Dime algo que no sepa.- se atrevió a decir Ginny desde detrás de su madre.

- ¡Más os vale vigilarla de cerca o…!

Molly entornó los ojos y miró a los gemelos que le pedían ayuda con la mirada.

- Vuestro hermano tiene razones para estar enfadado.- interrumpió, sorprendentemente Arthur Weasley, saliendo por segunda vez, aquel día, de la nada- pero, ¿no sería mucho más fácil que se lo dijeras ya a la pobre chica?

Charlie abrió la boca, pero no pudo articular una palabra. Sabía que su padre tenía razón.

Fin del Capítulo.

Mary Jane: lo sé, muy corto, pero a no ser que no tenga inspiración… arg… si veo que la cosa no funciona colgaré lo que tengo y a alguien se le ocurre como puedon contiuarlo… ¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!! Besos!


	8. Imbécil

It's a beautiful Day, Capítulo 8

It's a beautiful Day, Capítulo 8.

Mary Jane: lo sé, hace muchisimo que no cuelgo nada, pero… LO SIENTO.

Para las que andáis perdidas: Marta quiere a Charlie, pero Charlie no quiere decirle nada de que es mago, Fred y George meten la pata al llevar a María, mejor amiga y prima segunda de Marta al Callejón diagon el mismo día en que la conocen. Os recuerdo que Marta y María son Muggles. Memoria refrestacada!

Las nueve y media de la mañana, una buena hora para quedarse en la cama y no hacer nada en media hora, pero no, María bajó a desayunar al bar del hotel. Mientras devoraba una especie de magdalena con un sabor exageradamente inglés, contestó al teléfono con voz soñolienta.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – dijo la voz alegre de su prima.

- Perfectamente, ¿porqué…?- aquella situación le sonaba muchísimo pero no sabía ubicarla hasta que…- ¡sí! Mejor, estoy mejor.

- Bien, porqué tengo toda la intención de pasar la mañana en el museo británico contigo, solo tú, yo, y un montón de momias.

Marta sonreía al otro lado de la línea, era un plan excitante, verdaderamente apasionante, por su tono de voz, sería como asistir a tres horas de música rock en primerísima fila.

- Es que…- podía oír el escepticismo por teléfono- Fred, o George- soltó una carcajada- uno de los dos, no me preguntes quién, me dijo que quería acompañarnos y…

- Dime que le dijiste que no.- no sabía exactamente porqué añadir a alguien al plan le parecía tan terrible pero… ¡Era su plan! ¡Y su prima!

- Es que…- empezaba a odiar aquello, a muerte- son tan… pelirrojos, no puedes presentármelos y esperar que no…

- No pasa nada.

Marta pensó en Charlie, seguro que se alegraría de que sus hermanos se llevaran tan bien con ella, si no estuviera ocupado le llamaría y… un segundo, no tenía el teléfono de Charlie.

Mientras se dirigía hacia allí volvió a hacerlo, veía a Charlie hasta en los tapacubos de los coches y a pesar de que lo hacía de forma totalmente involuntaria, no tenía ninguna intención de hacer nada por evitarlo.

Apuró el café con leche, con la mirada clavada en la entrada del bar. Ardía, ¿qué parte de "la leche fría" no entendían los ingleses? Era la cuarta vez que se quemaba la lengua.

La magdalena desapareció de su plato repentinamente, un par de pelirrojos le miraban desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

- Buenos días. – dijo uno de ellos.

- Lo siento mucho pero, no creo que tengas suficiente confianza conmigo como para comer de mi plato.

Ron le sonreía con la boca llena.

- 'Enia hamb'e.- intentó pronunciar.

- Da igual, tampoco estaba muy buena.- María entornó los ojos y volvió la vista hacia la entrada del café con interés.

- ¿Cuál es el plan?

María se encogió de hombros todavía medio dormida.

- Al menos, Charlie tiene que ir al ministerio hoy, cosas de los dragones…

A la chica se le atragantó el café.

- ¿Dragones? – aquello sí era despertar de golpe.

- Eres tonto.- declaró Ron mirando a su hermano y negando con la cabeza.

- Oye, ¡que soy tu hermano mayor!- el chico parecía ofendido.

Ron entornó los ojos con resignación.

- Y, ¿esperas que eso tampoco lo cuente?

- Y, ¿Esperáis que no os pida que me expliquéis más?- inquirió con tono histérico.

- Da igual. – dijo con tono de rotundidad el segundo pelirrojo- Lo que importa es que, al menos, el muy plasta no estará por aquí.

Ron sonrió rozando la carcajada.

- Me parece fantástico,- la voz de la chica ya no sonaba ni remotamente cercana a recién levantada- le cuentas un secreto, ¿qué digo un secreto? Un noticia del nivel de "hay vida en Marte" a la mejor amiga de la persona a la que quiere escondérselo y… mi vida es un culebrón.

Definitivamente, demasiada materia que reasimilar a esas horas de la mañana. María se apartó los rizos de la cara por quinta vez esa mañana, Marta la conocía demasiado, era imposible que no sospechara a la mínima mención de Charlie, de hecho estaba convencida que con solo mirarla a los ojos sabría que había algo que se moría por contarle y entonces…

- ¿No iba a venir solo uno de vosotros, George?

- Soy Fred.

- Sí,- respondió Ron, antes de que Fred dijera una palabra más- pero resulta que Charlie confía más en mí, aunque los tiene amenazados con echarles uno de esos hechizos con los que te sale pus por todas partes y…- la cara de Ron era suficientemente grafica.

- Y ¿pretendes que no te pregunte sobre eso?- recriminó Fred con voz chillona.

- ¡No!- aunque le parecía bastante gracioso- No quiero saber nada sobre eso, gracias.

- Yo he venido porque quería.- soltó Fred como si quisiera especificar algo de una importancia crucial.

Para única contestación María sorbió sonoramente el café.

Marta entró en el bar con mirada soñadora, apagó el mp3, "I get a kick out of you" sonaba mejor que nunca. María le hizo una señal desde la mesa, y sin duda se dio cuenta de lo extrañada que estaba de ver a los pelirrojos en lugar de uno.

- Buenos días, Ron y…- le miró interrogante.

- Fred.- dijo, instintivamente, pero mirando a María, que seguía sorbiendo café.

María la saludó con la mirada todavía concentrada en la taza.

Un silencio incómodo cobró vida en la mesa, Marta miraba a su prima a punto de decir "¿terminas?" en tono nervioso, Fred la miraba como si esperara que hiciera algo insólito en cualquier momento, y Ron parecía a punto de pedirle algo del café que le quedaba.

Pero el centro de atención seguía distraída y tomándose el café a sorbitos.

Primera estación, el Museo Británico, en realidad fue la cuarta o quinta parada de metro. Aunque contando con un Ron harto de ir en metro, por un tema que, textualmente, ellas no comprenderían, y un Fred en una actitud bastante suspicaz el trayecto de hizo bastante largo.

Marta no entendía porqué cada vez que abría la boca, María miraba por la ventana y asentía, la conocía demasiado, era una actitud totalmente irregular, a aquellas alturas del día ya le hubiera repetido, al menos cinco anécdotas, redactado un montón de teorías sobre porqué se pierden las maletas en los aviones, y comentado siete veces su opinión sobre Charlie.

- Siento ser yo la que te lo diga, pero…te estás volviendo un poco monotemática, ¿sabes?- se atrevió a decir, al fin, María, algo aterrada de la reacción que podría causar en ella.

Ron asintió frenéticamente, Fred acababa de descubrir que en los vagones de metro había papeleras.

- ¿Por? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que estábamos hablando? Charlie nunca…

María no pudo evitar una carcajada.

-Todo. Deja de hablar de él un ratito, solo un ratito, sé que es un chico estupendo, en serio me encanta... – usó su tono más implorante, e incluso alguna mueca, y siguió rogando hasta aquel punto en que sabía que la comedia sobraba.

Marta reflexionó entre sacudida y sacudida del vagón. Sí, se estaba pasando, pero… no podía evitarlo. Así que… ¿qué hacía María guiñándole el ojo a Fred y porqué le había asentido él tan convencido?

Pero María estaba en uno de esos períodos de abstención mental provocados, en parte por el sobresalto del mismo tren y el hecho de que Fred hubiera comprendido sin una palabra su intención al intentar que Marta apartara el tema de Charlie.

- ¡Parada!- Ron entró en la conversación, ajeno a todas las ideas que cobraban vida en el vagón.

Bajaron, y caminaron un rato en silencio, un silencio más bien compartido que incómodo.

- ¿No hay que pagar? –preguntó Fred en cuanto llegaron al museo, ante lo que María pudo disfrutar de su ignorancia muggle.

Pasearon sin rumbo fijo hora y media, en silencio, entre alguna que otra explicación a objetos que Fred no veía ninguna clase de uso práctico y con tropezones de "¡qué bonito!" afirmación en que ninguno de los Weasley solía coincidir.

Al fin, entre tanto pedrusco, Fred logró encontrar su salvación: un café. María fue a buscar las bebidas, convencida de que ninguno de ellos llevaba encima nada más que aquellas extrañas monedas de Diagon Alley.

- Café con leche, cacao, zumo y... para mí, café con leche. – se dejó caer sobre la silla con clara expresión de no tener la más mínima intención de volver a hacer de camarera, miró a Marta y alzó una ceja, no era buena señal- Y bien, ¿de qué trabaja Charlie?

- Eh...

- ¡Es vetinario! – dijo Ron aparentando toda la naturalidad que pudo, pero con voz chillona y asintiendo unas quince veces por segundo.

- Que es ¿qué? – dijo Fred en un acto involuntario.

- ¿Veterinario? – dijo Maria en tono exageradamente agudo.

- Ah, ¿sí? A mi no me ha...

- ¿No te lo ha dicho?- María tubo que mal-reprimir una carcajada.

- ¡Marta!- últimamente Ron estaba escaso de grandes ideas- ¿Qué opinas de… - lo había heredado de su padre, solía hacerlo para evadir temas de mayor importancia, siempre preguntando por las noticias de última hora- Harry?

- ¿Harry? – Marta tenía la clara sensación de que o se estaba perdiendo algo de crucial importancia o Ron era un chico un poco… ido.

- ¡Sí! Harry es un chico muy interesante, ¿no crees?

- Harry.- afirmó Fred como si María acabara de decir que ahora mismo se había enterado de que el café era negro.

(Nota de la autora: a estas alturas me doy cuenta de que en mis fanfictions Harry siempre es y siempre será un comodín.)

- ¡Oh! ¡Mira! Creo que le he visto por ahí.

Automáticamente Ron se puso en pié, invitándola a acompañarle con la mirada. Marta se negó en redondo con su expresión absolutamente extrañada. Ron insistió y Marta, fácil de convencer, se fue a perseguir una sombra detrás de Ron. Al que no se le olvidó una señal telepática a su hermano.

Fred tiró del brazo de María para que se acercara a él y le susurró.

- ¿Se puede saber qué intentabas hacer?

Inclinados sobre los cafés, uno delante del otro, Fred tenía cara de estar en una reunión clandestina.

- ¿YO? – gritó María, alzando las cejas.

Fred chistó.

- ¡Si no nos van a oír!- María les señaló en la otra punta de la sala, mirando a través de las puertas acristaladas de la biblioteca (Ron fingía estar extrañamente interesado), y volvió a recostarse sobre el respaldo de la silla.

Pero Fred no estaba tan seguro, así que, volvió a chistar y tiró de su mano hasta que a María casi mojaba los mechones de pelo en el café.

- No me hagas llamar a Hermione, porque lo haré. – serio, amenazante, pero María no sabía que aquello en un Weasley era de lo más inusual.

- ¡Muy bien! Lo siento, se me ha escapado, ¿vale?- María puso los ojos en blanco- No es tan fácil, ¿sabes?

- Sí, ya claro…

- No eres el más indicado para reñirme. – sonrisa cruel.

- ¿Es que crees que me es agradable?

Si las miradas mataran…

- Desde luego, una visita guiada por el Museo Británico suena mucho mejor que quedarse trabajando, ¿no es eso lo que está haciendo tu hermano?

- Ya veremos.

- Pues bien.- no quería saber a qué se refería con "ya veremos" pero era incapaz de dejar una discusión por terminar.

Fred hizo un ruido sordo con la silla al acercarse todavía más a la mesa, y por lo tanto a María, abrió la boca para decir algo pero…

- Deberíamos, no se… movernos.

Marta les miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, mientras daba su último sorbo al zumo. María volvió a apoyarse sobre el respaldo de la silla como si hubieran accionado un resorte, Fred se retiró lentamente y se cruzó de brazos.

En cuanto María se puso en pie Fred la imitó. Sonrió triunfalmente, cosa que puso a María algo nerviosa.

- Yo quiero otro café, pero mejor en otro lugar, aquí son muy caros. – dijo la chica como el que comenta el tiempo.

- Bien, voy al baño. No hagas nada que me avergüence, rizos.- y se fue, aunque no en dirección al baño.

María parpadeó incrédula. Marta miró a Fred de camino al supuesto baño, luego a María, luego a Fred.

"No es rizado", "Al menos tengo pelo", "¡A mi no me pone mote ni mi madre!" cualquiera hubiera sido una buena respuesta, o al menos hubiera sido una respuesta. El cerebro de María ardía de rabia.

Quince minutos después…

- Se lo ha tragado la taza.- aseguraba Marta.

- Más vale que no…- decía María, porque prefería matar a Fred ella misma.

- Te sorprenderías. – terció Ron.

No hizo falta explicación para ese comentario porque el gemelo pelirrojo venía a paso tranquilo buscándolos con la mirada. María fue la primera en verle, pero su subconsciente decidió que lo mejor en aquel momento era mirar al infinito.

El chico saludó a Ron con una sonrisa y ante las chicas no pudo evitar hacer un gesto con la cabeza y particularmente… soltar una maldita carcajadita al ver a María mirando al infinito.

- ¿Queréis que os traiga un café?

María no entendía exactamente la ironía y el sentido de ofrecerse a comprar un café que ya habían tomado, que no podía pagar y además después de sugerir irse a otro sitio.

Ron, apoyado contra el respaldo de la silla y resbalando cada vez más y más, quedó boquiabierto un momento, luego alzó las cejas de un modo muy extraño, miró a su hermano y se puso inmediatamente en pié.

- Ya nos íbamos.

Incluso el propio Ron notó que el sonido que surgía de su garganta había sido demasiado agudo y había sonado auténticamente aterrado.

Aunque ninguno tenía la menor idea de a dónde debían ir, los tres siguieron a Marta hacia la salida del museo. Ron vio la sonrisa casi histérica de su hermano y le echó una mirada que solo conocía de su madre.

- Marta,- María intentó mirarla como si no pasara nada.- ¿Se puede saber a dónde vamos?

Marta respiró hondo, paró en seco y miró a su prima con toda la calidez que pudo. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero…

- ¡Tengo hambre! – tal vez Ron era más oportuno de lo que parecía.

- Un italiano.- reaccionó inconscientemente María, con tono gris y con una voz que casi sonaba a hueca.

Desde luego Marta estaba de acuerdo con aquella proposición, en Londres solo se puede comer en dos lugares: en los restaurantes muy caros o en los italianos, hablando de estómagos acostumbrados a la dieta mediterránea un "fish and chips" significaba casi un insulto.

Ron engullía espaguetis como si fueran a desaparecer en cualquier momento. María le miraba con envidia insana en los ojos, mientras esperaba su ensalada de atún. Marta descuartizaba un pedazo de pan y el hermano restante le miraba un poco asustado.

Esperando ya el segundo plato, sin previo aviso y sin que viniera en absoluto a la ausencia de tema de conversación, María soltó un sonido exageradamente molesto, como el que araña con las uñas una pizarra y se llevó una mano a la boca.

- ¿Qué? – dijo instintivamente Marta.

- Solo tengo dos noches más de hotel y no he mirado vuelos de vuelta. – un pedazo de zanahoria le cayó directamente de la boca al plato.

- No.

María asintió lentamente con cara de circunstancias. Tenía un peso en el pecho, había algo en su cerebro que en décimas de segundo le había dicho quinientas veces que la única opción en dos días sería dormir debajo de un puente.

- Tranquila, siempre puedes dormir en el suelo de mi habitación. Allí no vigila nadie.

María asintió lentamente, más segura.

Ron tenía la sensación de que se estaba perdiendo algo. No, no era tan tonto como para no saber que el "vuelo" era un viaje en avión, pero ¿las dos noches de hotel? ¿ María solo tenía pensado quedarse un fin de semana más? ¿Y el frío? ¿Y las vacaciones de Navidad?

Por su parte, el gemelo de turno también estaba perdido, hasta que pensó que, naturalmente, María y Marta también tenían una familia con la que pasar la Navidad. Una conclusión muy inteligente por su parte.

Tras decenas de banalidades, evasiones del tema "Charlie" o cualquier referencia ínfima al tema, tres postres y un café, María pagó la cuenta, haciendo a su vez nota mental para pasar por un cajero. Urgentemente.

Salieron a pasear sin rumbo, aunque María paraba en cada esquina para calcular en su mapa de típica turista qué galería de arte era la más cercana.

- Fred,- María hizo de tripas corazón y se dignó a dirigirle la palabra, él se giró divertido- si Charlie no se lo dice pronto me voy a arruinar.

El chico frenó un poco el paso, indicándole con la mano que dejara que Ron y Marta pasaran un poco más adelante (enzarzados, por cierto, en una acalorada discusión sobre el color del que debería ser una bañera).

- No soy Fred, soy George.- dijo bajito.

María perdió el control de su mandíbula, cerró los ojos con rabia, volvió a abrirlos y…

- ¿Le dirás a tu hermano de mi parte que es un imbécil?

- Claro.- George se encogió de hombros.

Mary Jane: Ahora viene cuando me leo el último libro de Harry Potter, me estremezco, me enfado, lloro, me desespero, luego dejo pasar el tiempo, y aunque el tiempo no lo cure todo, especialmente un par o tres páginas del libro, tras unos meses de descanso creo que podré tratar acierto personaje como si en realidad no hubiera muerto. Por Zeus… ¡¡porqué él?!


	9. Sonríe

It's a Beautiful Day-- Capítulo 9- Sonríe

It's a Beautiful Day-- Capítulo 9- Sonríe.

Mary Jane: Querida chica que me ha enviado un review: No era por Snape, bueno, en parte sí, porque los secretos liberados de Snape me producían una extraña sensación de… desolación, desesperación y una inyección de inspiración en vena. Pero … no lloraba por Snape. De hecho cuando leí que murió el personaje por el que lloré… cerré el libro y me decidí a no leer una palabra más. Nunca. Jamás. Pero tenía que terminar el libro. Y para mí como si no hubiera muerto… ¿qué haría yo sin mi querido marido ficticio?

Sobre el fic, no prometo que pueda colgar mucho más, pero la presión de los exámenes hace que me pase, por lo menos una hora escribiendo cada día, y no, sobre Lily no… porque tengo que liberar mi creatividad reprimida en algún momento. Besos, que os guste.

Al poco tiempo de salir del museo Marta decidió que aquello no era lo que quería, y aunque raramente se imponía a la opinión de un grupo, mientras caminaban hacia Saint James Park, se las arregló para hablar con "Fred" a solas.

- ¿Estudias o trabajas?- dijo apremiante como si aquello fuera a hacerle recordar al chico, de repente, que tenía un montón de deberes atrasados o que llegaba tarde a la jornada de trabajo.

- Creo que ya sabes que tenemos nuestro propio negocio. – George pensó que la mejor manera de que Marta hiciera el menor número de preguntas era mantener ciertas distancias. Pero se equivocaba.

- ¿De qué? ¿Abrís los domingos?

No sé si es necesario decir que no era la manera adecuada de abrir una conversación que derivara en una despedida inminente. Pero Marta sabía que, a menudo, a Charlie las conversaciones-interrogatorio, le hacían desistir de conversar y confiaba en que aquello fuera cuestión de carácter inglés.

- No, no abrimos lo domingos, y… si te contara lo que vendemos, tendría que matarte después.

Marta le miró muy seria.

- ¿Porqué? - George estaba en blanco, pestañeó un par de veces, "Muggles…" pensó. -No, en serio, quiero que me lo expliques.

- No puedo.

- Pero, ¿ porqué no puedes?

- ¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta?

- De hecho sí…

Al llegar, George, realmente ya ni recordaba cuál era su nombre.

- Sí, yo adoro el color rojo, tiene fuerza ¿sabes? …

María daba saltitos por el camino que llevaba al puente del lago mientras intentaba que Ron se aprendiera de memoria "We're off to see the wizard…". Aunque no se las daba de lista, si se las daba de observadora, y sabía reconocer cuando una situación era incómoda y George estaba realmente incómodo en aquel momento. Pero, a decir verdad, no encontraba en ninguna esquina recóndita de su mente porqué debería sacar al chico del embrollo.

- Y… la pregunta de oro… ¿Porqué no queréis dejarme a solas con mi prima? – esta vez sí, seria, impasible y mirando a los ojos a un George, que ya no tenía respuestas para nada.

O sí. En una milésima de segundo, al chico se le ocurrió el modo perfecto de romper una norma sagrada entre hermanos gemelos con mucha sutileza, y a la vez, hacer más de un favor, sin contar con que ya tenía la excusa perfecta para no dejar a María a solas con Marta un segundo.

- Es… una cuestión… - "piensa, George, piensa… sonríe un poco, mira al suelo, que no sea muy claro, no sobreactúes, serio, pero nervioso, vacilantemente sonriente…" – …personal.

- Oh.- tras casi media hora de preguntas impertinentemente seguidas, "Oh" era lo único que alcanzaba a articular Marta, crédula de la maravillosa interpretación Weasley.

"Gracias a Merlín, si llega a hacer una sola pregunta más, me tiro al lago…"

Tras mucho pasear, y un par de hot-dogs, porque eso es lo que hay que hacer cuando se visita una ciudad: pasear, y comer comida rápida, llegó la hora inglesa de cenar y aquí sí, George pensó que se había pasado…

- Voy al baño.

Y sin más dilación, George, se convirtió en Fred, solo que, ambos se "hacían pasar por Fred" por lo que la transformación, ni es tal, ni tiene mucha importancia.

- Así que soy un imbécil. Gracias.

María se dio la vuelta confundida, frunció el ceño un segundo.

- Otra vez no. - Fred sonrió y asintió con tranquilidad- Tu hermano me cae bien. ¿Sabes?

Ron se había tumbado en la hierva y sonreía pensando que hablaban de él.

-Ven, anda. – Fred tiró de la bolsa en que María llevaba la cámara al ver que Marta se acercaba y tenía toda la intención de tumbarse al sol también.

- Yo no voy a ninguna parte contigo.

Había aprendido la lección, no se debe ir a ninguna parte con un pelirrojo al que no conoces si no te has tomado un par de complejos vitamínicos de más a los que puedas atribuir las alucinaciones.

- Solo será un momento.

Pero Fred siguió tirando de la bolsa y María seguía firme en su lugar.

- No me hagas montarte un numerito. – amenazó, aunque sin ningún resultado aparente.

- O a las buenas o a las malas, tú decides.- y al momento se sacó la varita del bolsillo.

- Pero qué es esto, ¿ "El padrino" o "SinCity"?

Pero ante el silencio sepulcral de Fred no tuvo más remedio que seguirle hasta unos metros más allá.

- Sonríe.

- ¿Qué? – María no entendía exactamente a qué venía aquello ahora.

- Hazme caso, sonríe.

María puso probablemente la cara más estúpida que había puesto en su vida.

- ¿Para qué quieres que sonría?

- No, en serio, ¿no sabes sonreír… más natural?

Pero María seguía como si en realidad estuviera en una obra de teatro para niños.

- Tómate una de éstas.- dijo él, y le tendió una grajea naranja chillón- es de zanahoria.

María sonrió, esta vez de verdad, y se metió la grajea en la boca sin pensar.

- No, es mandarina. – acto seguido soltó una risotada absolutamente involuntaria.

- Así mejor.

María vio, sin ser realmente consciente de ello, que Ron se giraba para ver que ocurría, pero Marta permanecía mirando al cielo. Fred empezó a decir cosas totalmente incoherentes en voz muy alta sin parar de mirar hacia ellos, y María seguía riendo descontroladamente, pero no una risa exagerada y escandalosa, no, una risa estúpida, tonta, y todos los sinónimos de ñoña que se os ocurran.

- ¿Pero qué…?- estaba empezando a asustarse, pero no podía parar de reír y hacer sonidos agudos, parecía un violín mal afinado.

- Creo que me he pasado un poco.

- ¿Qué te has… - ronquido seguido de un "hiip" extraño- pasado con qué?

- Nada,- pero Fred miraba a María con fastidio- tómate esto.

Y le tendió una pastilla azul.

- Ni de broma.

Ahora había pasado a taparse la cara, roja como un tomate, con las manos y a secarse algunas lágrimas, de risa, claro está, con la manga de la camisa.

- Pararás de reírte.

María le miró con toda la incredulidad y la desconfianza que pudo, teniendo en cuenta que estaba más próxima a "Elmo risitas" que a su yo-borde, y cogió la pastilla y se la metió en la boca.

El tono rojo de su cara se redujo considerablemente y las risotadas se redujeron a una risita melódica que, al menos, no era tan desagradable e inevitable. Además, lo hicieron en el punto exacto en que aquello había llamado la atención de Marta. Cualquiera pensaría que Marta era tonta, me refiero a que todo aquel que se precie de un mínimo de inteligencia hubiera empezado a sospechar que había algo que no cuadraba, pues bien, Marta estaba más que enterada de que había una pieza en el puzzle que no iba en la esquina. De hecho llevaba toda la mañana maquinando un plan para hacerse con la clave para descifrar el enigma, y curiosamente, aquel plan brillante consistía de solo un paso: Preguntarle a María. Pero eso parecía un tanto imposible en los últimas horas, y… no parecía tener la intención de estarlo, riéndose por lo bajo, a siete metros de ella y… un segundo, o Marta empezaba a imaginarse cosas, o Fred acababa de acercarse vertiginosamente a ella y… María seguía riendo como si le hubiera dado un ataque.

- Como te acerques más, - risita nerviosa, sonrientemente incontenible-… ¡te pego!

Fred realmente se estaba divirtiendo, el hecho de que pudiera manipular a una muggle de aquella manera y que, además le amenazara con… pegarle, cosa que no tenía nada que ver con lo que él podía hacerle si se lo proponía con la varita con al que la apuntaba era… ridículamente irónico.

Entonces Marta, absolutamente asombrada vio como María intentaba deshacerse de Fred… o no.

- ¿Qué me has hecho?- dijo María, asustada pero riéndose nerviosamente sin parar.

- Tranquila, solo te he ralentizado.

- ¿Qué has hecho qué?

María intentaba apartarse de Fred, pero lo hacía a una velocidad mucho menor de la normal. Y él seguía apuntándole con su varita.

-Vale,- carcajada- si me explicas el plan haré lo que me digas, pero ¡no me hagas ningún encantamiento! ¡para!

Llegados a este punto, el termómetro de precisión milimétrica de Fred, que medía lo que era medianamente una travesura y lo que era pasarse de la ralla, estaba justo en el límite.

Mientras tanto, Ron y Marta se dirigían miradas interrogantes hasta que, en vistas de que Fred no iba a apartarse del oído de María, Ron decidió seguir mirando las nubes, pero Marta estaba, más o menos, desconfiada.

Está bien. Pero harás lo que yo te diga.

María asintió.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? – preguntaba Marta a un Ron impasible y sonriente.

Ron se giró un momento e intentó adivinar qué podía estar tramando su hermano pero…. Ante las evidencias…

Para acercarse tanto debe de haberle lanzado un imperius.

Ron se llevó la mano a los labios en cuanto fue consciente de lo que había dicho. Pero Marta no le hizo ni el más absoluto caso y siguió observando.

- Bien. – dijo Fred, susurrando en el oído de María, que seguía intentando moverse sin lograr hacerlo a más que a cámara lenta- En cuanto te retire el encantamiento, te quedarás dónde estás.

Acto seguido María dejó de moverse por completo.

- Y además, te daré otra pastilla azul, y se te pasará la risa, y harás ver que estás coqueteando conmigo.

- ¡¿COQUETEQUÉ?! Ja! ¿Contigo? Déjame que me ría de verdad. – y María soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Quieres seguir encantada? – María pudo sentir la presión de la varita en el brazo.

- No.

Y Fred se estaba divirtiendo de verdad porque, a pesar de haber gritado y haberse reído de él, María estaba de un rojo Gryffindor que no había advertido hacía a penas dos segundos.

Y María pudo moverse a velocidad normal en cuestión de segundos.

- Ahora dame la pastillita.- dijo ella sin apartarse, por mucho que quisiera hacerlo.

Fred se sacó del bolsillo una píldora azul, exactamente igual que la anterior y se la tendió apartándose un poco.

- Bien, - María se la metió en la boca y la tragó- entonces… ¿Se supone que el plan es…?

- Tener una excusa para acompañarte a todas partes.

María frunció el ceño. Fred siguió fingiendo y le acarició el brazo… como el que no quiere la cosa. María seguía igual de roja Gryffindor.

- Si, ya, claro… y para eso… - María hizo una pausa y respiró hondo- Para.

- ¿Qué? ¿No ves que nos está mirando? – Fred señaló a Marta con la mirada.

- No, no lo veo porque estoy pendiente de tus continuas… da igual, - pero Fred seguía sonriéndole como un estúpido y ella seguía roja-Gryffindor mientras él le ponía el pelo detrás de la oreja- a ver –dijo entrecortada- se supone que para…. Mentirle a mi prima tengo que hacer ver que… vamos, tengo que mentirle otra vez para que crea que…. ¡para!

- Mujer, sonríe y… no sé, ríete o algo.- el pelirrojo la miraba con ojos de cordero degollado y se dirigía derecho a cogerle la mano.

- ¡No sé como me he metido en esto! – dijo y apartó la mano, tragó saliva y fue a ponerle a Fred bien la camisa, cosa que, pensó, no iba a colar ni de broma, porque Marta no se iba a creer que, en cuestión de minutos ella, María, su prima, la que ella conocía, se había puesto a tontear con un … chico, inglés, alto y… pelirrojo… sí, iba a colar.

Marta chistó para que Ron la escuchara.

- ¿Qué?

- Mira.

- ¿qué? – dijo sin ningunas ganas.

- Ron, mira.

Y Marta le dio un golpe en el hombro para que le hiciera caso. Ron se giró y al instante alzó una ceja.

- Lo que nos faltaba.

- ¿Es… lo que creo que es?

En ese preciso instante, sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera haberse preparado para digerirlo, una María más roja que en los minutos anteriores y un Fred sonriente que dos segundos antes de que Ron les mirara estaban charlando se cogieron de la mano del modo menos disimulado en que dos personas pueden cogerse de la mano.

Ron asintió lentamente.

- Vale, basta. – dijo María tajantemente, y se dirigió hacia Marta y Ron con paso firme.

Acto seguido, Ron y Marta se tumbaron y miraron al cielo… sonriendo a medias e intentando recuperarse del shock.

Marta pudo oír a su prima sentarse a su lado y tumbarse, estaba deseando hablar con ella a unos niveles insospechados. Para empezar, ¿a qué venía pasar tanto tiempo con los hermanos de Charlie? A la que debía importarle aquella relación era a ella misma, y tampoco tenía muchas ganas de pasar tiempo con ellos, entendía que si, estaba interesada en uno de los gemelos… lo usual era hablar con él y… ¡lo que fuera! Pero aquel comportamiento no era lo más normal, ni mucho menos. Necesitaba hablar a solas, y solo se le ocurría una manera de hacerlo.

- Me encuentro mal.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – podía oír la voz de María justo a su lado.

- Me duele la cabeza, creo que necesito descansar un poco, - y se puso en pié poco a poco, haciendo su papel de enferma-no-se-sabe-porqué- será mejor que me vaya a la residencia.

- Vengo. – María se puso en pié de un brinco.

- Y yo. – Fred la miró, no como un bobo, lo cual era lo que Marta se esperaba, sino con complicidad.

Se quedaron todos mirando a Ron, que en cuestión de minutos había empezado a roncar.

Mary Jane. Y ahora.. REVIEWS!! Y.. una gran.. ENORME recomendación. Leeros la traducción de mi prima Marta Parker de la obra maestra de She' s a star, se titula : Diario de una Ridícula Soñadora, id a my favourite authors y encontraréis ambas, la version en español y la versión en inglés!


	10. ¡Crack!

Habían acordado quedar para cenar, en conversación semi-privada, claro está, Marta y María, pero Fred había oído parte de la conversación y en cuanto llegaron a la residencia, propuso quedar media hora antes… por lo que, se auto-invitó

Its a Beautiful Day – Capítulo 10- ¡Crack!

Mary Jane: A petición, porque comprendo que es dificil esto de coger la trama después de tantos días sin actualizar, os hago un pequeño resumen.

Marta está de intercambio en Londres, dónde por casualidades de la vida, se enamora de Charlie Weasley, que no quiere decirle absolutamente nada de que es mago, por miedo, pobrecito de mi corazón, a que Marta le rechace. Cosa que no pasaría porque Marta acepta incluso que no le explique porqué tiene quemaduras en las manos. Entretanto, María, la prima segunda alocada de Marta, aparece en Londres queriendo pasar tiempo con ella y de paso, conocer al renombrado Charlie, al que ella llama Charles (con acento exageradamente inglés). Los gemelos, ya sabemos cómo son, no tienen mejor idea que llevar a María al Diagon Alley, para invitarla gentilmente a un helado de zanahoria. María y los gemelos se ven obligados a encubrir el secreto de la familia, porque Charles probablemente avadakadeberaría a sus hermanos si María se fuera de la lengua. Así que encuentran el modo ideal, en… acompañar a todas partes a María, con el "pretexto" de que Fred pretende salir con ella.

Hmm.. creo que está todo. Besos, y muchísimas gracias por leer.

Habían acordado quedar para cenar, en conversación semi-privada, claro está, Marta y María, pero Fred había oído parte de la conversación y en cuanto llegaron a la residencia, propuso quedar media hora antes… por lo que, se auto-invitó.

Ron quiso esfumarse en cuanto perdieron a Marta de vista, pero Fred decidió internamente, está claro, él no era partidario, ni mucho menos, de hacer observaciones tan tiernas en voz alta, que estaría bien pasear por Londres al atardecer, y así podría agradecer a María su colaboración en su última estafa (que no disculparse).

Pero María estaba realmente molesta, aunque no sabía muy bien porqué. No le había mentido nunca a su prima y se negaba en redondo a hacerlo ahora… aunque el regusto agridulce de la travesura le había sentado bastante bien.

- Tengo hambre, me voy a casa. – dijo Ron en cuanto llegaron al hotel.

- Bien, vete. – contestó Fred sin más.

María le sonrió y le dijo adiós, Ron hizo lo propio con la mano mientras se escondía en una callejuela cerca del hotel. Se oyó un chasqueo, con lo que María supuso que había desaparecido.

- ¿También vas a acompañarme arriba? ¿O es que tienes miedo de que me comunique telepáticamente con mi prima?

Fred negó con la cabeza, se encogió de hombros.

- Hasta luego.

- Adiós.- Dijo ella en el tono más antipático que conocía, del que se arrepintió enseguida.

Subió al ascensor y buscó la llave mientras subía, en cuanto llegó a la habitación se dio una ducha y agradeció a todos los dioses que conocía, y al suyo, que existiera un canal de música tranquila en la televisión, con el albornoz y la toalla en la cabeza se tumbó en la cama y respiró hondo hasta que casi estaba dormida. Pero entonces, se produjo un chasqueo y entre la televisión y la cama (dónde os recuerdo que María estaba tumbada en albornoz y toalla en la cabeza), apareció un chico…. Pelirrojo, para variar.

María soltó un par de palabrotas en español. El chico, en cuanto vio el atuendo que María llevaba se rió a pleno pulmón.

- ¡¿Qué narices haces aquí?!- gritó mientras cogía un par de cosas de la maleta y corría hacia el baño.

- El… fetélono.

- ¿El qué?

- La cosa esa.- dijo señalando a la mesita de noche.

María cerró la puerta del baño de un portazo.

- ¿El teléfono?

- Sí, eso.

- ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver el teléfono con mi intimidad, Fred?

- Por una vez aciertas mi nombre.- dijo él por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué?- gritó María por encima del ruido del secador.

- Hermione me ha dicho…

- ¡No te oigo!

- ¡Hermione me ha dicho que no puedes decirle nada por la cosa esa! – gritó Fred justo en el momento en que María apagaba el secador.

Al medio minuto María estaba vestida y fuera del baño maldiciendo a Fred y su falta de respeto, a punto para soltarle unas cuantas razones por las que no era necesario que la controlaran en todo lo que hacía, pero…

- Y si te pregunta por lo del parque le dices que te gusto. – dijo Fred como si fuera un discurso que se había aprendido de memoria y tuviera que soltarlo lo más rápido posible.

Se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y miró al chico a la cara.

- ¿No pretendas que le mienta directamente?

Fred puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó a su lado, abrió la boca para hablar, pero no dijo nada. En ese momento empezó a sonar el teléfono, la sintonía "Relax, take it easy" en el teléfono móvil de María.

- Es Marta.

En el otro lado de la línea, Marta se mordía las uñas mientras esperaba que le contestara.

- No hables con ella. – dijo instintivamente Fred.

María le miró reprobatoriamente, chasqueó la lengua y abrió el teléfono.

- Hola.

- ¡Hola!

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? – dijo María intentando sacar un tema poco polémico.

- Sí ...ehm…

- Me lo he pasado muy bien hoy, me gustaba la camisa que llevabas. – acto seguido María se daba golpes con la palma de la mano en la frente por la estupidez que acababa de decir.

Marta estaba algo desconcertada.

- Si, ehm… por cierto…- seguía mordiéndose las uñas.

- ¿Qué hacemos mañana?

- No lo sé, ya lo hablaremos esta noche, ¿no? Quería preguntarte…

- Qué bonito es Saint James Park, - interrumpió María- No lo conocía, como cuando vinimos solo fuimos a Hyde Park…

- María. – tajantemente inevitable.

- ¿Sí?

- Quiero que me expliques una cosa.

- ¿Sí?

En mi humilde opinión de narradora, Fred sufría más en esos momentos que la propia María.

- ¿Cómo has terminado haciendo manitas con el hermano de Charlie?

Silencio sepulcral. Sin duda, María no se esperaba algo tan directo, pero su mente zumbó hasta puntos insospechados en que le comentaba a su prima que Fred en realidad era un gay muy cariñoso, cosa que le pareció un poco demasiado bestia, pero los subidones de adrenalina es lo que tienen. Y al fin, se decidió por una mentira más o menos piadosa.

En primer lugar, soltó una carcajada, algo tardía pero bastante creíble, y después, sin pensárselo dos veces:

- ¿Manitas? No, que va,…lo que pasa es que… me cae bien y, es simpático y, hemos estado charlando y… pero… no es que me guste ni nada por el estilo.

Marta afirmaba con un "Mmmh" no muy convencido.

- Ay, me acabo de duchar y me he quedado tan a gusto con Jaime Cullum de fondo que casi me duermo…- fue un intento patético de desviar la conversación, pero el mal estaba hecho:

Le estaba mintiendo a su prima y su prima sabía que le estaba mintiendo y ella sabía que su prima sabía que le estaba mintiendo, pero su prima pensaba que le estaba mintiendo por una mentira equivocada. María se mareó solo de pensarlo.

- Bien, nos vemos más tarde.- dijo Marta simplemente.

María no sabía qué contestar, le estaba sentando fatal y para colmo Fred se había puesto a curiosear su maleta…

- Bien, adiós.

Y, por último, justo antes de que María colgara el teléfono y, sin duda dentro de la maldita llamada:

- María, ¿esto es a lo que llaman "el patito de goma"? – de Fred, alto y claro. Bravo.

Eran exactamente las siete menos cuarto y Charlie acababa de llegar a La Madriguera, harto de papeleo, harto de funcionarios del ministerio dándole papeleo y harto de gente diciéndole que tenía que ponerse a la cola siguiente.

Tanta parsimonia, tanto silencio, murmullos… se tumbó en el sofá, y dejó una carpeta marrón llena de documentos sobre la mesa. Respiró hondo y se apartó el pelo de la frente. Cerró los ojos, le dolía la espalda de estar de pié.

- ¡Mamá!- era la voz de Ginny.

Y allí empezó a darse cuenta de lo que le rodeaba: su queridísimo hogar. El murmullo crecía y crecía, los miembros de la familia habían variado ligeramente, pero no lo habían hecho el murmullo, el constante ir y venir de frases sueltas, de ruidos… era un todo que se movía a su alrededor. Y se sentía a gusto en el caos.

- ¡Charlie!- beso en la mejilla, y tiembla todo el sofá.

Charlie abrió los ojos y miró en dirección al beso.

- ¿Ginny…? ¿A dónde vas?

Ginny llevaba unos tejanos y una camiseta nueva, se había recogido el pelo y Charlie se dio cuenta de que su hermana ya no era tan niña como la recordaba.

- ¿No lo sabes? ¡A cenar!

Charlie pudo ver a Harry justo detrás de Ginny, en la puerta del comedor, con la chaqueta en la mano.

- ¡Ah! Claro… con Harry.

- No, - la respuesta fue inmediata- menuda tontería.

Harry avanzó un par de pasos en dirección a ellos.

- De hecho- parecía algo confundido- hemos quedado para cenar con… Ma…

¡Crack! Y George Weasley apareció delante de Harry.

A Charlie le caía bien Harry, realmente no creía que Harry pudiera caerle mal a nadie, pero era algo extraño, era como la posición semi-neutra de todo. Por lo que le conocía le parecía una persona más aguda que graciosa, y aunque no haré mención al porqué, Charlie Weasley le admiraba en lo más profundo, y creía que esa admiración y afecto era compartido y recíproco con respecto al resto de la familia.

- ¿Habéis quedado con Marta? ¿Para…?

- No, con María, ¿no?- Harry no estaba muy seguro de quién era quién.

- Es una larga historia que implica a un mago que no quería decirle a su chica muggle que era un mago y un par de hermanos dispuestos a pasar el tiempo con alguien a quien apenas conocen por el bien de su futuro secreto de por vida. – y tras el rollo, Charlie chasqueó la lengua, Molly (que había estado todo el tiempo en una esquina en su balancín) tarareó por encima de del tintineo de las agujas de tejer y Ron bajó las escaleras en su pijama naranja chillón y su bata azúl marino.

- ¿Hay una fiesta o algo que debiera saber? – dijo este último mirándoles a todos sorprendido.

¡Crack! Era Hermione, falda recién planchada, camisa y pelo recogido en un intento de trenza y, por lo que parecía, medio maquillada.

- ¿Pero qué?- Ron, sin más palabras.

- Pero Ron, ¿qué haces? – nada más lejos de querer darle una reprimenda…

- ¡Anda ya, Hermione! ¡A mí nadie me ha dicho nada! ¡pensaba que nosotros – obviamente miró a Harry y a Ginny- nos quedábamos aquí!

- Pero ahora no nos quedaremos aquí todos… por Ron. ¿No? Os recuerdo que llegamos tarde. – Ginny miraba el reloj impaciente.

- Déjalo, ya me quedo yo… - dijo Hermione, y se deshizo la trenza.

Ron se encogió de hombros y se tumbó en el sofá. Molly sonreía en el rincón.

- ¿Quién falta?

- Fred,- contestó George- le he dejado arriba mirando si tenía algo entre los dientes, no sé qué le ha picado.

¡Crack! Fred, americana y tejanos, sorprendentemente peinado e impoluto, acababa de aparecer.

- ¿Quién eres tu y qué has hecho con mi hermano? – soltó George antes de una carcajada.

- ¿Nos vamos ya?- dijo Ginny para toda contestación.

- Sí, vámonos Charlie. – soltó Fred, Charlie le miraba sin comprender, ¿después de un día de bochornoso papeleo, esperaba que saliera por ahí? - Hoy tengo un papel que interpretar y no puedes perdértelo.

- Sí Charlie, no puedes esperar que hagamos todo el trabajo sucio. – nadie se esperaba tal participación de Ron en la conversación, teniendo en cuenta que él estaba tumbado en el sillón con los pies sobre la mesa.

Tras sucesivos ¡Cracks! Todos, menos Hermione, Ron y Molly habían desaparecido. Charlie lo había hecho muy a regañadientes, pero siempre con la idea de ver a Marta in mente.

La casa volvía a estar en silencio. Hermione miró a Ron recelosa, cogió un libro de una estantería y se sentó en el sillón de al lado, dónde él estaba con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el calor de la chimenea.

- Ya tardaban en irse. – dijo Ron bajito girándose hacia ella.

Molly canturreó un poco más fuerte y Ron volvió a su posición inicial, pero Hermione la observó por encima del libro. Molly suspiró, entornó los ojos y dejó las agujas de tejer a un lado.

- Me voy a la cama, niños. Buenas noches.

En cuanto hubo cerrado la puerta Ron sonrió como no lo había hecho en todo el día.

Si te sirve de consuelo, te sentaba bien la trenza.

Fin del Capítulo.

Mary Jane: Y probablemente… dentro de poquito… Más.


	11. White lies

Its a beautiful Day- Capítulo 11- White lies

Its a beautiful Day- Capítulo 11- White lies

Mary Jane: Disfruten ustedes de las mentiras que se sobreponen a las mentiras. Y os aseguro, que podría ponerle banda sonora a todo el fanfiction sin dejar un segundo en silencio. Para este capítulo os recomiento: White lies de Paolo Nutini (es como el que recomiendo un buen vino para acompañar la comida… ).

No se puede decir que marta se encontrara en una posición muy equilibrada, por un lado, tenía ganas de descuartizar la mente de su prima para llegar a averiguar qué clase de ecuaciones había llegado a hacer para concluir que no podía contarle que un hermano de Charlie le gustaba, si aquello era lo mejor que podía pasarles… obviando el hecho de que ya no podrían soñar con que sus hijos se casaran, pero… el parentesco político casi directo sería mucho más rápido. Marta estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

María por su parte, iba hacia la residencia como el que va a la guillotina: nerviosa, triste y actuando como una desquiciada, porque de vez en cuando soltaba una carcajada involuntaria.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los Weasley, y María llegó, como de costumbre cinco minutos tarde. Marta saludó a Charlie con un beso, pero no pudo evitar la cara de fastidio. Ella quería hablar a solas con su prima, no quería ningún otro tipo de reunión familiar. Pero los Weasley, aunque no eran ellos al completo, eran cinco…

María tampoco se lo esperaba, pero supo encajarlo, cuanta más gente menos posibilidades habría de una conversación a solas con Marta.

Marta le había dirigido un "hola" un tanto antipático y María le echó una mirada que pretendía decir "Eso era para ti, no para mí", sin demasiado resultado, porque Charlie, aunque cansado, estaba haciendo lo único que le apetecía en todo el día.

Se dirigieron al restaurante y por el camino, Fred se empeñó en cogerle la mano a María porque pensaba que cuánta más gente se creyera el cuento, más convencida estaría Marta. Pero María se había cuidado mucho de acercarse a él y de todos modos, Marta estaba demasiado ocupada susurrando en el oído de Charle cada diez minutos.

- ¿Sabes qué, María? – Ginny se había acercado a ella y miraba a Marta con una sonrisa que solo compartía con sus hermanos Fred y George- Creo que Charlie necesita un empujón.

- ¿Cómo? – respondieron María y Harry al unísono.

Y sí, rotundamente sí, sé lo que estáis pensando, Harry acababa de aparecer y, repito, sé que lo estáis pensando, había cogido la mano de Ginny con enorme naturalidad.

- Pues mirad, - empezó Ginny con un tono de cierta malignidad- te pones detrás, mides más o menos la fuerza con la que lo vas a hacer y… ¿adivinad? Le empujas.

Ambos se quedaron mirándola con la misma expresión aturdida, de acuerdo, no con la misma expresión, Harry sonreía como un bobo, pero consideraba que eso ya lo dabais por hecho.

- Creo que Harry me sigue.- (Lo de la cara de bobo no lo vuelvo a repetir. )- ¿no?

- A ver, Fred y George no pueden empujarle, porque Charlie les echaría un "Avada Kedabra" involuntario.

- ¿Una qué? – no pensaréis que ese era Harry, ¿no?

El chico cogió aire.

- La maldición asesina es…

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

- Harry, déjalo. – interrumpió la pelirroja- el caso es que, si hay que empujar a Charlie, y hay que empujarle, siempre es mejor que lo haga alguien a quién Charlie no pueda… culpar sin que se dé por hecho que… - Ginny buscaba analogías para todo- esa persona suela empujar a la gente por norma general.

- Ginny, creo que ni Hermione te seguiría.- Harry-sonrisa-boba.

María sonrió.

- ¿Sabes? – dijo- me sacarías un gran peso de encima si le empujaras.

A penas hubo dicho eso, Fred, que había dejado a Marta, Charlie y a George delante del grupo se acercó a ella y les sonrió a los otros dos.

- Llama a Marta. – le ordenó.

- ¿Para qué?

- Llámala.

El grupito estaba a unos tres metros.

- No.

- Pues hazlo tú, Ginny, pregúntale cuándo llegaremos.

- ¡Marta!- gritó, sin pensárselo dos veces- ¿Falta mucho para llegar?

En cuanto Marta se dio la vuelta para gritar un "No" María sufrió uno de los momentos más vergonzosa y excitantemente confusos de su vida. Fred, sin ninguna clase de aviso, le cogió de la mano y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, pero no un beso en plan saludo… un beso que duró media eternidad y parte de la otra mitad. Al menos eso le pareció. Y la eternidad consintió básicamente en tres elementos mezclados: primero el calor, me explico, la inconfundible temperatura a la que ascendió el rostro de María que, falta de más reflejos, se quedó atónita, roja y atónita. Segundo: la mirada que Marta le dedicó a María, algo entre "mentirosa" y "¿Cómo…?", esa mirada era para Charlie, no para ella, y se estaba llevando todos los palos. Y por último, la carcajada monumental de Ginny, en cuanto comprendió lo que había ocurrido, a medias, claro, porque aunque tal vez era la persona más lista de las cuatro, cayó en el mismo ardid que Ron.

- Por favor, Fred, no me seas cursi. – fue lo único que fue capaz de pronunciar María, pero tres minutos más tarde, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que todavía estaba cogida de su mano y ya habían llegado al restaurante.

Se sentaron en la mesa, Harry junto a Ginny, delante de ella George, i a su lado Fred, junto a María, que estaba justo delante de Marta… y de cabeza de mesa… Charlie.

En cuanto hubieron cogido la carta, Charlie cayó en la cuenta de que aquella era una mala alineación. Muy mala.

María se deshizo de la mano de Fred echándole una mirada recriminatoria a la que él contestó haciéndose el tonto. Marta bufó.

Miraban la carta en un silencio incómodo. Y Ginny se aburría.

- ¡Charlie! ¿Me has cogido tú la escoba?- gritó descaradamente hacia la otra punta de la mesa- No la encuentro por ninguna parte… - siguió más bajito y guiñándole un ojo a George, justo delante de ella.

Durante el resto de la cena, Ginny no dejó de hacer referencias estúpidas y soltar frases ambiguas como "el otro día me aparecí en..." o " Harry, prueba esto y dime si está más asqueroso que la poción multijugos".

Claro que… las cosas que no se hacen adrede siempre son las que salen mejor, y ninguna de esas frases hubiera tenido el mismo efecto en Marta si Ginny no se hubiera puesto a gritar como una loca cuando fueron al baño y puso en marcha el secador de manos automático.

En fin, Fred se ofreció a "pagar" la cena, con un maravilloso hechizo desmemorizante, cosa que a María le indigno sobremanera, y se negó en rotundo a seguir fingiendo que estaban juntos el resto de la noche. Cosa que solo cumplió los diez minutos siguientes, bajo la enésima amenaza de Fred de utilizar el hechizo con ella.

Charlie sentía la imperiosa necesidad de tener una charla con Ginny, porque las referencias al mundo mágico se hacían ya no innecesarias sino descaradas en su opinión, y cada vez estaba más preocupado porque Marta y ella se llevaban cada vez mejor.

Marta no quiso darle importancia a las miradas semi asesinas que Ginny recibía de su hermano cada cinco minutos y, por su parte, Ginny eso lo llevaba decidido desde casa.

Sin embargo, la noche continuó sin incidentes, al menos sin incidentes graves, más que un par de conversaciones indeseadas entre Ginny y Charlie que a penas tuvieron el efecto que Charlie quería porque Ginny hizo auténticos oídos sordos, y tampoco pudo oír mucho por encima de la música del bar en el que habían parado a tomar algo.

A la mañana siguiente, Marta se las arregló para llamar a María lo suficientemente temprano para estar segura de encontrarla sola y lo suficientemente tarde para estar segura de encontrarla despierta. Pero… lo de encontrarla despierta siempre es un decir.

- ¿Si…?- dijo María desde el otro lado de la línea con voz soñolienta.

- Hola, soy yo. Tienes que ayudarme.- contestó Marta sin a penas pensar lo que decía.

- ¿Qué?- María se levantó de la cama rápidamente y se quitó el antifaz que se le había enredado en el cabello- ¿Te ha pasado algo?

- No, es que… - tragó saliva.

- ¿Qué?

- No se lo he dicho todavía.

- ¿Que tú…? – María estaba realmente confundida- ¿El qué?

Era normal, despierta de hacía medio minuto, con un secreto increíble entre manos y a Marta se le ocurre tal frase que dejaría atontado a cualquiera en su situación.

- Lo de pasado mañana. - ¡Oh! –ahora caía en la cuenta de qué ocurría pasado mañana, y ahora entendía porqué su prima necesitaba su ayuda- Mira, estoy en pijama, me… me visto, vengo un rato y charlamos, ¿vale?

- Sí, claro. – hubo cierto silencio incómodo en el que María meditó inconscientemente, por lo menos, diez maneras distintas de cambiar de tema, en el caso en que se presentara la mención de las rarezas en que Charlie podía estar metido- No, un segundo, mejor vengo yo y desayuno contigo.

Y Marta colgó el teléfono.

María perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre el suelo enmoquetado de la habitación.

En unos quince minutos Marta sorbía el café, a temperatura de ebullición, y se planteaba sincerarse.

- Está bien, no es lo que piensas. – dijo, y sopló el café.

- ¿Entonces?

Parpadeó un segundo, pensando en las palabras exactas que necesitaba par recuperar la confianza de su prima y además, para desviar la atención del tema. No fue difícil, porque sabía lo que su prima necesitaba oír y estaba segura de que si mentía, allí, a solas, Marta se daría cuenta en seguida.

- No me voy a justificar, Marta, hay algo que los gemelos me enseñaron. – tragó saliva- Pero Charlie me pidió que no te dijera, y no voy a hacerlo, no puedo. – María dejó la taza sobre la mesa, levantó la mirada y vio a su prima más con cara de preocupación que con ansias de saber más- Pero tranquila,- se apresuró a decir- no está en una secta ni nada por el estilo.

Marta sonrió, algo más tranquila.

- ¿Seguro que no puedes…?- la miró suplicante.

- No. Y por favor, no me lo pidas más.

- Y, ¿yo qué hago?

- Díselo. Pero ya. Es pasado mañana, Marta.

- Vale.

Marta desvió la mirada a un lado y midió el cómo, el cuando y el dónde y todas las dificultades que encontraría pero con el pensamiento constante de que debía hacerlo, era ineludible.

A penas veinte segundos después, cuando María ya había suspirado con tranquilidad, por haber dado el tema por cerrado, aunque todavía se olía algo de desconfianza, contenta de no tener que hablar de temas, para ella, más difíciles, Marta fue a dar en el clavo.

- Y ¿Fred?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

María no pudo evitar sonreír también.

- No es lo que crees.

- Ya, claro.- dijo Marta con ironía.

- No, - María se puso seria, aunque sabía que eso no borraría la sonrisa de su prima- me… - respiró hondo y evitó la mirada de Marta- es complicado.

Marta sabía perfectamente que no decía aquello por querer eludir el tema. Y acababa de entender que no había estado distante por eso, pero aún así, insistió.

- Pero… puedes explicármelo ¿no?

- Claro. – dijo María sin pensar- me… me gusta muchísimo, Marta.

- Dime algo que no sepa.

María volvió a sonreír y tomó otro sorbo del café ardiendo.

- Pero, ya me conoces- una vez soltada la bomba ya le daba igual eludir la mirada de su prima-, él cree que es algo y yo… quiero algo totalmente diferente.

No hizo falta una palabra más para que la imagen mental que se había hecho Marta de Fred y María cambiara totalmente, la bañó con una luz de sinceridad y la tiñó con cierto azul melancólico.

Aquella misma tarde, Charlie y Marta habían decidido ir al cine, aunque la decisión fuera exclusiva de Marta acompañada por Charlie asintiendo con la cabeza. María hizo un paso psicológico a un lado, y entendió porqué debía dejarlos a solas. Pero antes, debía explicarles a los Weasley no tanto la conversación sino la seguridad que derivaba de ella y la falta de necesidad de seguir encubriendo algo de lo que Marta sabía que solo debía pedir explicaciones a Charlie. No le hacía ninguna falta esa conversación, pero no lo sabía.

Porque al salir del hotel, Marta se encontró de frente a Fred. María seguía dentro, calentándose las manos con la taza de café, totalmente ajena a lo que ocurría a fuera.

- Buenos días. – Fred sonreía, ya estaba acostumbrado a camuflar otros sentimientos bajo una sonrisa inocente.

Marta supo precisamente por esa sonrisa inocente de cuál de los gemelos se trataba

- ¡Oh! Buenos días, ¿Qué haces a…? – Marta se encontró contestándose sola la pregunta.

- Venía a hablar con tu prima pero… - y, sin darse cuenta, Fred dejó de fingir- ¿qué pasa pasado mañana?

Marta no sabía muy bien cómo decirlo y, en parte, le parecía mal decírselo, pero él se lo había preguntado con tanta rotundidad que la pregunta no podía quedar sin respuesta.

- Nos vamos. Volvemos a Barcelona.

Fred frunció el entrecejo. No se lo esperaba, pero en lo último en lo que pensó fue en cómo encubrir a distancia el secreto de su hermano.

- ¿Tiene que ser pasado mañana?

Marta puso los ojos en blanco un segundo. Empezaba a acostumbrarse a esa capacidad de sorprenderse por las cosas más tontas, así como para preguntar lo más ridículo.

- Reservamos los billetes hace más de un mes.

Fred hizo un ruido extraño y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Parecía no comprender qué significaba aquella frase, y en realidad, Fred estaba preguntándose cómo se reservaban billetes de tren con un mes de antelación, y cómo podía saber tan poco de geografía para pensar que no se podía ir en tren hasta España.

- En fin… - Marta suspiró con desesperación- ¿has escuchado toda la conversación?- si la respuesta era afirmativa, tampoco iba a sorprenderse.

Fred asintió, tranquilo. Marta bufó y se apartó el flequillo de la frente, para mirarle con más que con seriedad, con una especie de indignación.

- No sabes lo que tienes, no soy nadie para meterme pero… no sé, Fred, ya lo has oído.

En efecto, Fred no creía que Marta fuera nadie para meterse, y mucho menos en algo que ni siquiera existía pero, había cierta gravedad en su voz que le hacía dudar entre cambiar de tema o seguir escuchando.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- María hablaba en serio. – Marta miró hacia dentro y se dio cuenta de que María estaba dentro y podría ya haberles visto hablando fuera, así que le hizo un gesto para que le acompañara un poco más allá, lejos dónde María pudiera verles.

- ¿Quieres decir…? – Fred sonrió, no pensaba que la broma llegaría a tanto, Marta estaba prácticamente riñéndole.

- No sé, piénsalo.- Fred tragó saliva, y Marta entendió que no pintaba nada, que aquella conversación sobraba- Habla con ella, además, la conozco perfectamente, cuando habla así, es porque le importa.

- Entiendo que te preocupes, Marta pero… no lo hagas.-Fred desvió la mirada hacia la puerta del hotel.

Marta volvió a bufar, dio un par de pasos en dirección contraria, se detuvo un momento y le pidió a Fred que no le dijera nada a Charlie de su marcha.

Fin del Capítulo

Mary Jane: Gracias por leer. Agradeceré muchísimo algunas ideas en los reviews, espero que or haya gustado.

¡Ah! Y hubo alguien que dijo que a la historia empezaba a faltarle corazón. Bien, en el capítulo siguiente hay muchísimo, y me encantará saber su opinión de este. Gracias.


	12. Tomorrow and tomorrow

Its a beautitul day – capítulo 12- Tomorrow and tomorrow

Its a beautitul day – capítulo 12- Tomorrow and tomorrow.

Mary Jane: Necesito inspiración, es urgente. Siento haber tardado tanto. Besos.

Todo llega a su fin. Absolutamente todo. Y aunque queramos encerrarlo en estatuas o en urnas de cristal, incluso el mármol sucumbe al tiempo.

María pensaba en eso, a su manera, sin grandes frases poéticas a esas horas de la mañana, pues su sistema creativo funcionaba en servicios mínimos hasta que llegaran las diez, por lo menos, cuando vio a Fred entrar en el bar. Y, para variar, adoptó su actitud defensiva: sonrió sin ganas y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla hundiéndose un poco bajo la mesa. Fred había cambiado unos cuantos galeones por moneda muggle porque pensó que sería todo un detalle pagar él de vez en cuando.

Había hablado con su hermano que, por cierto, se negaba en rotundo a fingir que era él, es decir, a fingir que era su hermano… quiero decir… a fingir, en general, cualquier cosa, aunque aceptaba que la idea había sido también suya. . En resumen: George hacía el "sacrificio" de quedarse a "trabajar", aunque los dos gemelos sabían perfectamente que era época de experimentar. Tenían que sacar una nueva colección de objetos de broma al público para septiembre, con el comienzo del nuevo año de Hogwarts y era justo el momento en que se ponían a perder horas en el laboratorio y a hacer lo que más les gustaba. En cualquier caso, Fred sabía perfectamente que había pasado la línea blanca, el límite entre la broma y la farsa. Pidió un té con leche y se sentó frente a María, con cuidado para no derramar el té, pero sonriendo al pagar con dinero muggle, como si fuera un niño que le enseñara a su madre el nuevo dibujo hecho en clase.

- He hablado con Marta.

- ¿Cuándo?- casi se pueden oír las mentiras y las no-verdades sobreponiéndose unas a las otras.

- Hace nada.

- ¿No le habrás dicho algo? – dijo falsamente preocupado.

María hizo una mueca y balanceó la cabeza.

- Más o menos.

Para sorpresa de la chica, Fred no pareció asustado en absoluto.

- Nos volvemos a Barcelona pasado mañana, así que…

- Lo sé.

- ¿Cómo?

- Os he oído hablar.

María quedó boquiabierta un momento y desvió su mirada desde Fred, hacia su taza de café.

– Eres una mentirosa nata, ¿lo sabías?- María parpadeó un par de veces.

- Sí, claro- - bufó- Y tú.

Fred sorbió sonoramente el té. . Los dos cogían las tazas con ambas manos y las tenían sobre la mesa a pocos centímetros. Fred miraba a un cuadro inmóvil en la pared de al lado, con media sonrisa en los labios. María seguía sumergida en su taza de café.

- ¿Te he contado alguna vez que casi me muero?

María estaba todavía metida de todo corazón en su café. Pero fue capaz de responder con un tono más bien dolido.

- ¿Cómo? – levantó la vista con mucho esfuerzo, pero no le miraba a él.

- Se me cayó una pared encima. – dijo, aunque parecía toda una hazaña. Sobrevivir a tal derrumbamiento y, él quiso imprimir toda la intensidad a la experiencia, sonó más triste que intrépido.

La mañana pasó rápido: María empezó a recoger cosas, y a darse cuenta de que cuanto más corto el viaje, menos cosas terminaban cabiendo en la maleta.

Marta se miraba al espejo nerviosa hacia las cuatro de la tarde. Había perdido la cuenta de sus citas con Charlie y aunque aquella, al principio, sería una más de tantas, para ella era, con diferencia, una de las más importantes. Echaba de menos estar a solas con él, y parecía que llevaban meses viéndose con el resto de su familia aunque era cuestión de días. Pero no tenía nada en su contra, eran todos… buena gente, un poco raros, pero buena gente.

Le esperó fuera durante casi quince minutos, hasta que le vio, enfundado en una camisa marrón y con sus guantes todavía puestos. Todavía no era exactamente verano, pero no hacía el suficiente frío para llevar guantes. Unas semanas atrás, Marta se habría encogido de hombros al recordar que no sabía el porqué de sus quemaduras, pero teniendo en cuenta la conversación que había tenido con su prima la mañana antes, y que la posibilidad de tener una conversación íntima con él, en persona, no por teléfono, se esfumaba conforme pasaban los días, cayó en la cuenta de que tal vez aquella no era una relación tan perfecta. Ladeó la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior pensando en el cómo y el cuándo de la noticia.

Él le sonrió y le cogió de la mano.

- ¿Vamos?

Marta asintió y sin decir una palabra le arrastró hacia unas calles más allá.

Al principio, Charlie pensaba que el cine era una especie de aparador de carteles. Cuando Marta le dijo qué quería hacer, se pasó por el local para observar qué hacían los muggles allí, pero una vez dentro, tenía la sensación de que estaría perdido. No tubo ningún reparo en preguntarle a Hermione que debía hacer una vez dentro y cuando, ya la conocemos, había terminado de explicarle la historia del cine… Ginny apareció en el salón y se la llevó con un "Una vez estés dentro… le explicas que eres un mago y san se acabó" como toda excusa. Sentía que estaba perdiendo autoridad sobre su hermana.

Marta le cogió del brazo con fuerza. Y entonces la vio sonreír por primera vez aquella tarde.

- ¡Reponen "Desayuno con diamantes"!

La verdad es que Charlie no había entendido una palabra de lo que había dicho, por lo que solo pudo contestar con una falsa sonrisa de emoción. Marta se extrañó.

- ¿No la has visto?

- No.- contestó él, sin saber si esa era la respuesta correcta.

Marta dio un saltito de emoción y le arrastró del brazo hasta las taquillas, pidió las entradas, Charlie pagó con dinero muggle, con la misma ilusión con la que Fred lo había hecho aquella misma mañana.

Y entraron en el cine. Olía a algo familiar, y el chico se extrañó muchísimo de ver a gente con montañas de palomitas, aquello era lo más extraño que había visto hacer a los muggles, pagar para volver a pagar… un montón de palomitas. Marta fue a por algo de beber y una ración para compartir. Charlie se quedó mirando los carteles con mucha curiosidad y una expresión perpleja que le acompañaba en cada cosa que hacía en el mundo muggle.

Al fin entraron en la sala y se sentaron en los asientos correspondientes, al chico todo aquello le parecía extremadamente extraño, pero ya se había acostumbrado a dejarse llevar en algunas cosas, confiaba en no soltar ninguna frase ridícula ni en hacer algo que le pusiera en evidencia, o que, al menos, Marta no se enterara de ello. Pero en cuanto se apagaron las luces… entre el murmullo, no se le ocurrió nada más que decir:

- Marta,- además con tono asustado- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porqué se apagan las luces?

Si hubiera sido consciente de lo que esa frase podía significar, no hubiera dicho nada. Pero entre el murmullo, Marta no le había oído.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó, mirando a la pantalla fijamente mientras le cogía de la mano.

Entonces se encendió el proyector y comenzaron los anuncios.

- Nada.

Aquel momento fue el primero en que Charlie comenzó a entender que, tal vez, y solo, tal vez, muchas situaciones hubieran sido mucho más divertidas y memorables si hubiera compartido con Marta su sorpresa y su ignorancia, sin decir que hubieran tenido mucho más tema de conversación.

Al terminar la película, Marta había conseguido quitarle un guante a Charlie y cogerle de la mano, de verdad. Al ver que todo el mundo se ponía en pie, Charlie miró a Marta, que seguía sentada y dejando a la gente pasar hacia el pasillo, sin tener la más mínima intención de ponerse en pie, y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se animara, pero ella seguía mirándole con una media sonrisa.

- No, espérate.

Cuando la sala estuvo casi vacía, ya sin sonreír ni pensarlo dos veces, y a consciencia de que podía haber añadido alguna frase de introducción o un gesto más o menos afectuoso, Marta fue al grano:

- Charlie, quería decírtelo antes pero…vuelvo pasado mañana a Barcelona.

Esa frase significaba cosas distintas para cada uno de ellos, por un lado, Marta pensaba que no podría verle, que, aunque no quisiera siquiera pensarlo, aquello podría apagarse con mucha facilidad. Pero para Charlie…

- Oh, vaya… ¿ya?

- ¿Ya?- repitió Marta incrédula.

- Quiero decir…- Charlie titubeó un segundo, no entendía porqué Marta parecía ofendida.

- Me… me voy a Barcelona, a no sé cuántos quilómetros de aquí y… me dices que… ¿Ya?

- Marta, yo…

La sala ya estaba vacía, excepto por una mujer que acababa de entrar con un carrito lleno de productos de limpieza y fregonas, así que Marta se puso en pie con toda la intención de marcharse, Charlie la siguió todavía con una frase en la garganta a la que no quería dejar salir.

Marta salió fuera a toda prisa. La puerta de salida daba a una callejuela, también casi vacía, tenía un par de farolas que la teñían de un color amarillento. Además, los edificios que la limitaban eran tan altos que había eco.

- No puedo creer que te dé igual.

- No me da igual, Marta, escúchame.

Marta caminaba rápido, pero Charlie tenía las piernas bastante más largas y que le alcanzara tan rápido solo conseguía irritarla más.

- ¡No!- que se escuchó por toda la calle, repetido una y otra vez.

Espero que conozcáis la sensación. Es como estar al borde de un precipicio, con los ojos cerrados, sabes que si das un paso más, tal vez, y solo tal vez, te caerás. Pero si no lo haces, te quedas ahí, quieto, sin hacer nada, sin saber si lo que hay un paso más allá, es extraordinario, o es el vacío total.

Charlie sentía lo mismo, quería gritarle: ¡No te vayas! O pararla como fuera, perseguirla, cogerla del brazo, tirar de ella, besarla, calmarla, sentarse con ella, decirle de una vez cualquier cosa. Pero no se movió, durante, por lo menos, medio minuto se quedó parado en medio de la calle sin saber qué decir, mientras ella se iba casi corriendo.

No sabía qué hacer. No tenía ni idea. Así que, lo único responsable que se le ocurrió fue seguirla desde lejos hasta la residencia para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Eso sí, sin decir una palabra. Pero enseguida comprendió que debía hacer algo, debía reaccionar, pero no tenía ni idea de hacia qué dirección dar el siguiente paso.

Ayuda, necesitaba ayuda. Necesitaba consejo desesperadamente.

En menos de diez minutos estaba en casa. Allí encontró a su madre, hacía mucho que no le pedía consejo, pero… situaciones desesperadas, requieren medidas desesperadas.

Se sentó a su lado, pasándose las manos por la cara, nervioso y mirándola con ojos de cordero degollado.

- ¿Te pasa algo, hijo?- dijo, al fin, Molly, sin despegar la mirada de las agujas de tejer.

- Sí, mamá.

Molly dejó las agujas de tejer a un lado, que con un "cling" seguido de una mirada significativa y una sonrisa querían decir. Dime, hijo.

- Marta se ha enfadado conmigo, mucho.

Molly miró a su hijo con el cejo fruncido. Desde que Bill se casó, ya no le sorprendía ver a sus hijos en situaciones como aquella. Sabía que tarde o temprano necesitaría algo de ayuda, y le enternecía pensar que había ido directamente a ella.

- Cariño…- le apartó el pelo de la frente- Estas cosas pasan.

- Pero, ¡se ha ido corriendo y no quería hablarme!

- Tranquilo, Charlie, habla con ella…- dijo como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

- Mamá, ¿me escuchas cuando te hablo?- o se estaba volviendo loco o hacía dos segundos que le acababa de decir que Marta no quería hablarle.

Se puso en pie. Su madre no le estaba ayudando, en realidad su actitud cariñosa y su tono tranquilo solamente le ponían todavía más nervioso.

- Bien, mamá, tengo que hablar con Bill.

Y sin una palabra más, se dirigió a la puerta. En el pasillo encontró a su padre pero ni se le pasó por la cabeza comentarle el tema, porque Arthur se adelantó preguntándole si podría pedirle a la que él llamaba Mary, que viniera a tomar el té y a explicarle algo sobre la "erdonádica".

Eran las ocho en punto. Mareado y desanimado, llamó a la puerta de la casa de su hermano, pero no contestó nadie, ni la primera, ni la segunda, ni la tercera vez.

Bajó las escaleras de la entrada y caminó alrededor de la casa hasta ver el mar. El viento le apartaba el flequillo rojizo de la frente y el sonido de las olas contra las rocas era como un sedante natural. Miró al horizonte, se encontraba justo en el término medio entre la tormenta y la calma. Por primera vez, se sintió absolutamente a solas. Ni cuando vivía solo de verdad se había sentido así, tan condenadamente vacío. La necesitaba, era su bebida caliente en invierno y agua fresca en verano, y sí, era consciente de que acababa de pensar una estupidez al nivel cursi de las poesías que Ginny escribía cuando tenía once años. Confundido y solo, era como darse de cabeza con una pared.

Solo había una persona que pudiera sacarle de aquella situación.

"Sunday Mornings" de Maroon 5, sonaba a todo trapo en la habitación, para dos días más que se quedaba le daba absolutamente igual molestar a los vecinos de habitación. María se dejaba llevar por la música bailando y cantando como una loca. Había decidido dejar de preocuparse y poner música de lo más optimista, así que allí estaba, ajena a absolutamente todo, haciendo el ridículo a solas: gesticulando, desafinando y saltando.

Charlie llamó a la puerta de su habitación, obviamente, ella no oyó absolutamente nada, y siguió con lo suyo. Él estaba convencido de que María debía de estar dentro, pero no sabía si aparecerse dentro. Estaba mucho más calmado, intentó llamar más fuerte a la puerta, dos veces más. Al fin, María bajó la música, y, extrañada, abrió la puerta.

- ¡Charles! ¿qué haces aquí?

- Soy Charlie, y… necesito tu ayuda.- dijo, y se metió en la habitación sin pedir permiso.

María bajó la maleta de encima de la cama para que Charlie pudiera sentarse.

- ¿Quieres que se lo diga yo?- tanteó María, aunque sabía que Charlie diría que no.

- No es eso. – la chica se sentó a su lado, estaba alterado y, al principio, le dio bastante lástima- Se ha enfadado conmigo.

- ¿Marta? - Charlie asintió- ¿qué ha pasado?

No había pensado en repasar los hechos hasta entonces, y de hecho, a pesar de que había sido hacía a apenas una hora, era incapaz de recordar las palabras de Marta.

- Me ha dicho lo de…- dijo concentrado.

- ¿Que nos vamos pasado mañana?

- Sí. Y… -Charlie parpadeó, frunció el cejo y la miró a los ojos entre desconcertado e implorante- de repente casi se ha puesto a llorar y ha salido corriendo diciendo que me daba igual y vete tu a saber qué más, y no quiere hablarme…

- Un segundo, - ella le cogió de la muñeca- ¿se fue llorando?

Charlie asintió. María se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Oh! Mierda… y yo con el móvil apagado.

Ella se puso en pie enseguida y casi se cae al ir hacia el escritorio del fondo de la habitación a buscar el teléfono. Lo puso en marcha y enseguida comenzó a hacer un seguido de pitidos agudos.

- ¿María?- Charlie seguía esperando alguna clase de consejo o solución.

- ¡Oh! Mierda, doce llamadas perdidas.

- ¿María?

- ¿Qué?- paró de teclear en el teléfono y se giró hacia él mirándole como si acabara de aparecer.

- ¿Me vas a ayudar?- dijo con un tono más desesperado que estúpido.

- ¡Oh! Sí, claro.

Ella dejó el móvil sobre la mesa de nuevo y se volvió a sentar a su lado. Se miraron el uno al otro, ella se apartó los rizos de a cara, él alzó las cejas apremiante.

- Yo… hablaré con ella- Charlie asintió un par de veces-, mientras tanto, tú… ve para allá, para hablar con ella- él abrió la boca pero no dijo nada-, dale unos quince minutos para hablar conmigo…

Ni siquiera ella misma entendía lo que estaba diciendo, pero parecía tener sentido para el chico así que, siguió hablando hasta que Charlie pareció darse por satisfecho.

A los diez minutos, una Marta menos llorosa pero sí muy enfadada le explicó la conversación a María, que no pudo hacer más que explicarle lo afectado que estaba él y convencerla de que aquello era una tontería.

- Si no me equivoco, debe de estar en la puerta de la residencia esperándote. Anda, habla con él. – y María terminó con la conversación.

Y lo hizo. Y él estaba allí, con sus manos enguantadas en los bolsillos del pantalón, intentando sonreír. Marta se vino abajo, no pudo caminar más allá de la verja de entrada, se mordía el labio inferior y miraba a todas partes excepto a él. Entonces, el soso de Charlie Weasley supo qué era exactamente lo que debía hacer.

Se acercó y la abrazó sin decir una palabra.

- No… no quiero irme, Charlie.

Charlie chaqueó la lengua.

Fin del capítulo.

Mary Jane: iba a dejaros con Charles y Marta enfadados y la intriga de la reconciliación… pero no lo he hecho. Es urgente, el fic se me muere si no encuentro ideas rápido, Porfa, aunque sean descabelladas contádmelas. Besos. MJ.


	13. And the wind cries ¡Mary!

Its a beautifull day- Capítulo 13- And the wind cries ¡Mary!

Mary Jane: pensé en titularlo "walk away" o alguna cursilada parecida, pero no había nada mejor que un tributo a la canción "Wind cries Mary" de Jaime Cullum. Esto es para Jan, que se me pone pesada, aunque tengo mis sospechas de que ya he hecho tráfico ilegal con este capítulo y ya lo habrá leído, así que a demás de dedicarle el capítulo, intentaré tenerle uno de Las Crónicas organizadas de Rosie antes de las 12 de la noche. Besos!!!

Estaban sentados bajo infinitos grises y, perdonad que me ponga poética, pero la imagen era realmente hermosa. Fred y María esperaban en un banco en la entrada de una de las terminales del aeropuerto, eran las siete en punto de la mañana. María llevaba la maleta con ruedas, dónde apoyaba la mano, pero se le cerraban los ojos. Llevaban quince minutos esperando bajo los cielos de Londres.

- ¿Tenéis que hacer eso de la maleta?

- ¿Embarcarla?

- Sí.

- Sí.

María suspiró y miró hacia el cielo.

- Déjame que te diga una cosa. – y sin esperar respuesta continuó- Adoro Londres, sobretodo eso. – y señaló las nubes con la mano.

- ¿La lluvia?

- Bueno, sí- se giró hacia él del modo más natural- cuando menos te lo esperas, sale el sol.

Le dedicó una sonrisa involuntaria y apoyó los codos en la maleta para después descansar la barbilla sobre los puños de ambas manos y cerrar los ojos.

Fred no supo determinar en su momento qué era exactamente lo que le acababa de recorrer la espalda y los brazos hasta la yema de los dedos.

Aunque María era muy dada a las metáforas, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Se dormía, tenía la cara helada por el frío de la mañana e igualmente se le cerraban los ojos, cabeceó.

- ¿Vas a contárselo?

- Sí. – se desperezó y abrió bien los ojos- está decidido. Si tienes que borrarme la memoria será mejor que lo hagas antes de que me suba al avión.

- No lo hagas.

- ¿Porqué? Entiendo que la decisión era suya- María dejó de apoyarse en la maleta para mirar a Fred con seriedad y valorar su reacción- pero, Charlie me da igual.- Fred le miraba con preocupación-, estoy tan segura de que a Marta no le va a importar.

En cuanto llegó al aeropuerto, Marta se dio cuenta de que irse era una de esas cosas "fáciles" de decir y muy difíciles de hacer. María no tenía ni idea de lo que aquello significaba para su prima. Ni viceversa.

Ron también había venido, en representación innecesaria del resto de la familia. Cuando Molly le pudo sonsacar a su hijo la verdad, no se inmutó lo más mínimo, Charlie podría aparecerse tanto como quisiera. Arthur, sin embargo, comprendió la postura de Marta, y lo dio a entender alto y claro: "Pobres muggles, qué percepción tienen de la distancia…". Al igual que Hermione, Ginny estaba más bien preocupada por el estado de ánimo de ambos y… Harry seguía secundando lo que fuera que Ginny opinaba con una sonrisa tonta.

Ron, dejó clara su postura trayéndoles pastas y un par de gorros de lana que había hecho su madre y añadiendo:

- Las pastas son mías- con una sonrisa tímida- quiero decir, las he comprado yo, no las he hecho…

María le correspondió, soñolienta y cansada, pero sincera.

Charlie no titubeó un segundo a la hora de sacar las maletas del maletero. Ni a la hora de llevarlas dentro, ni cuando María le susurró bajito: "Tienes que buscar una pantalla en que ponga "Ryanair".

Solo asintió serio, sin mirar a Marta.

Pero a veces, hay que irse, hay que alejarse de lo que queremos de verdad. Porque, aunque duela, el reencuentro es mucho más grande es más… es magnífico. Caminar lejos de algo que no solo complementa sino que da sentido a todo, es dejar mucho atrás.

A veces, hay que irse. Marta se lo repetía sin parar. Le pasaba las maletas a María sin ganas. Charlie tenía su pose de siempre, la conocía muy bien: manos en los bolsillos, mirada perdida. Y su pelo rojo, y su piel pálida…

Terminaron con las maletas. Y… aquel era el momento exacto. Para ambos, pero solo Fred se atrevió a hacer lo que se proponía: se acercó a Charlie, le puso una mano en el hombro y le dio algo al oído. El hermano mayor, miró a María con lástima. Acto seguido, Fred se dirigió a Ron y a las chicas y le pidió a María un último café.

Ella hizo un gesto de indiferencia. Marta y Charlie se quedaron a solas.

- Te echaré de menos.

- Vendré a verte, seguro. – dijo, solo él sabía con qué frecuencia sería capaz de hacerlo.

Optaré por dejarles un rato más.

Té con leche, café con leche y chocolate caliente, pero nadie bebía.

- María…

Ella levantó la mirada desde su taza y se esforzó en sonreír.

- ¿Sí?

- Le he dicho a Charlie que te borraría la memoria.

María le clavó una mirada tan intensa que le hubiera dolido menos que le hubiera tirado el café ardiendo y con taza incluida, a la cabeza. Aquello era entre ambos, Ron sobraba totalmente, así que se puso en pie y le tendió la mano seguro.

- Lo he pasado bien, supongo que…- titubeó- un día u otro prometo recordártelo.

María se puso en pie y le dio dos besos en las mejillas.

- Gracias, Ron.- y volvió a sentarse para ver como Ron se alejaba.

Ni Marta ni Charlie tenían la menor idea de lo que ocurría. Se les había pasado un poco el ataque romántico y Charlie no sabía cómo hacerlo para disuadirla de ir con Fred, Ron y María a por un café.

- Marta,…- dijo.

- Tienes que comprarte un ordenador, y una cámara web.

Odiaba no poder preguntarle cada una de las palabras que acababa de pronunciar.

- Lo haré. Toma – Charlie se quitó los guantes de piel y se los tendió a Marta-, quédatelos.

Al rato, la conversación había ido hacia dónde Fred quería.

- No quiero hacerlo- decía ella, con el entrecejo fruncido y una especie de mueca/sonrisa que muchas veces precedía a alguna lágrima que otra.

Fred lo intuyó, pero aún así, intentó persuadirla de algo que ella no controlaba. Y ella temía que lo que él estaba a punto de decir rompiera todas sus defensas.

- Solo son mentiras piadosas.

- No lo son. – dijo ella cuando Fred todavía no había terminado la frase.

- Claro que sí. - sonaba tan cruel, y solo les recordaba a ambos que no podían quedarse allí, no podían esconderse. Por mucho que el "quédate" estuviera en su garganta desde hacía rato, él calló.

Pero lo que Fred había propuesto era realmente la única solución. Un pacto de mal gusto. María meditó un segundo, dos, tres… Y por primera vez tomó la iniciativa, y puso su mano sobre la que él tendía sobre la mesa. Se estaba volviendo loca, se sentía tan miserable, pero era tan dulce. Aquello sería demasiado fácil, estaría mal, pero seguía peguntándose porqué tenía que acordarse de respirar cada dos minutos desde que se habían quedado a solas. Fred repitió que sería fácil. Y lo sería: solo tenía que cerrar los ojos y pensar en él, y en la magia, y en los helados de zanahoria. Algo que no volvería a salir de sus labios en tanto tiempo como hiciera falta.

- De acuerdo. – dijo, y le sonrió de corazón.

Él dejó la taza sobre la mesa, tragó el te y le correspondió cerrando el pacto: la miró a los ojos, y en lugar de apartar la mano de la de María, cogió la de ella con fuerza.

Ya era hora de marcharse. Las acompañaron hasta la zona de seguridad. María dijo adiós con la mano a Charlie y le preguntó a Ron quién era. Fue incómodo, para él recordarle: "Ron, Ron Weasley". Ella, por suerte, solo asintió convencida. Marta no se hubiera dado cuenta aunque hubiera querido porque estaba suficientemente concentrada en terminar de despedirse de Charlie.

Al fin, pasaron a través de cordón y desaparecieron de la vista. Marta lo hizo casi llorando y María con cara de auténtica estúpida.

- Lo has hecho, ¿verdad?- dijo Charlie sin dejar de mirar hacia el punto en que Marta había desaparecido.

Fred entendió exactamente qué quería decir, y asintió.

(n.a: Y ahora, os casi obligo a buscar una de estas canciones, porque no podéis seguir este fanfiction sin banda sonora. Tenéis varias opciones: "Turn me on" de Norah Jones, "The closest thing to crazy" de Katie Melua, "White Lies" de Paolo Nutini o cualquier blues que os guste. )

Al final de un viaje, uno siempre se deja llevar a casa. No hace nada por evitarlo, quiera o no quiera, vuelve a casa: coge las cosas, se sienta en el asiento del avión y sabe que solo le queda esperar. Es el principio del final, o el final del principio.

Fred estaba seguro de que aquello era la segunda opción. Como a ritmo de blues, llegó a casa. Abrió la puerta del taller y se dio cuenta, cuatro pasos más allá de que acababa de pisar una mancha de un rojo intenso y estaba llenando el suelo de pisadas color rubí. Chasqueó la lengua.

Llovía, y soplaba un viento muy fuerte. Se oía en las ventanas. George debía de seguir durmiendo. Aquel día era el único de la semana que se tomaban de descanso. Pero debían trabajar en el taller, subió las escaleras hacia el piso, sin hacer ruido, y se encontró con su padre, mejor dicho, con la cabeza de su padre en la chimenea.

- ¡Hijo! Menos mal, llevo como veinte minutos llamando a tu hermano y no se quiere levantar.

- Dime, papá.- parecía abatido, mientras buscaba algo con qué limpiarse el zapato.

- ¿Has hablado con Mary?

Fred cerró un cajón de golpe.

- Se llama María, papá.

- ¡Oh! Claro, bien… - y Arthur quedó expectante.

- Y no, papá, no he podido pedirle que viniera a explicarte aquello de los aviones, porque precisamente acabo de dejarla en el aeropuerto.

Arthur frunció el entrecejo sin comprender. Fred se sentó en el sillón frente a la chimenea y sacó la barita.

- Y ¿Qué ha ido a hacer al aeropuerto?

- Irse a casa.

- Oh.- dijo Arthur decepcionado.

Tras un "fregotego" se despidió de su padre y cambió las vistas de la chimenea por las de la ventana, para ver llover. Y el viento susurraba "Mary" entre las rendijas.

Unos días después, también a ritmo de blues, Charlie abrió una caja de cartón marrón y sacó un manual de instrucciones ante las atentas miradas de su padre y Ginny. Lo leyó durante unos quince minutos. Su padre daba golpecitos en el dorso de la mesa con la rodilla. Cansado, Charlie sacó una especie de carpeta grande y gris de la caja. Desplegó el ordenador portátil y apretó el botón de puesta en marcha. La máquina hizo un pitido agudo y la pantalla se encendió y se volvió a apagar.

- Voy a buscar a Hermione.- dijo Ginny cansada de esperar.

Y desapareció. Hermione llegó poco más tarde con una pregunta de la que ya sabía la respuesta.

- Señor Weasley, ¿tiene usted un enchufe?

- ¡Claro que sí, querida!- dijo él sonriente.

Tras hacer un par de encantamientos al enchufe y al ordenador, Charlie, y justo detrás Ginny y Arthur, descubrían las maravillas de Internet, con los rostros iluminados por la pantalla.

Mary Jane: Espero que os haya gustado. Feliz día de reyes, y que os hayan traído muchísimas cosas.


End file.
